


disappointing group chat

by latetothepieshop



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: A Lot of Gay, Alternate Universe - High School, Group chat, High School, Texting, group chat au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:24:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 102
Words: 20,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latetothepieshop/pseuds/latetothepieshop
Summary: nobody asked for this??? nobody likes these anymore???? i wrote it anyways???yet another group chat fic based off the weirdest things i see/hear/say/can thing of. i hope you enjoy it





	1. Chapter 1

_ j dun added ty no, brenbob, ryoom, plkw3, frnk, and gerald to a chat! _

 

j dun: fucking hell 

 

ty no: what is it this time josh 

 

brenbob: JESUS H CHRIST 

 

ty no: what the f u c k

 

ryoom: What is going on

 

ryoom: When did this chat even become a thing

 

ty no: just now i guess

 

frnk: josh why did you make this

 

frnk: wait what is going on brendon n josh

 

ty no: idk i’ll call josh

 

ty no: i just got off the phone 

 

frnk: oh shit whats up

 

ty no: josh, u tell them

 

j dun: well

 

j dun: now this is a story all about how

 

ty no: josh,,

 

j dun: my life got flipped-turned upside down

 

ty no: josH

 

j dun: and I'd like to take a minute

 

ty no: for fricks sake josh

 

j dun: just sit right there

 

ryoom: How do you leave a chat

 

brenbob: *hold flashlight to chin* you don’t 

 

ryoom: HE SPEAKS

 

ty no: seriously josh just hecking tell the story 

 

j dun: ok so

 

j dun: me n bren were making cereal right,, just ur average tuesday night

 

j dun: and all of a sudden the stove just lit on fire

 

plkw3: how in the fuck

 

j dun: i have no fucking clue right 

 

j dun: so brendon and i are like who in the how in the hell

 

j dun: but we’ve gotta deal with this fucken fire

 

j dun: so we take our shirts off and try to smother it

 

gerald: i just woke up and whY

 

j dun: and obviously that didn't work 

 

ty no: no shit

 

j dun: rude

 

j dun: the we realized we could just dump water over it

 

j dun: so all is well now i guess

 

j dun: that was just ~spooky~

 

ryoom: Where’s bren? He hasn't said anything in a while

 

j dun: oh hes crying in the corner bc his shirt got burnt 

 

ty no: loser

 

ryoom: lame

 

ty no: wait josh 

 

j dun: yeah?

 

ty no: so you're telling me if i went over there right now

 

ty no: you wouldn't be wearing a shirt?

 

j dun: yeah? why?

 

ty no: who's house are you at 

 

j dun: bren’s? i’m confused

 

ty no: I’M RUNNIGN  


 

frnk: who wants to make some bets

 

ryoom: About what?

 

gerald: idk what its on but i’m in

 

frnk: when do you think they'll get together 

 

ryoom: 2 weeks

 

gerald: less than 2 weeks

 

frnk: i’ll take 3 weeks or more then

 

ryoom: way to close my gap 

 

frnk: sucks 2 suck dude

 

ryoom: assholes

 

gerald: tell me something i don’t know

 

ryoom: ur ugly

 

frnk: leave him alone or i’ll hang u with one of ur ugly scarves

 

ryoom: ooo someone’s got a crush 

 

frnk: thats it

 

frnk: i’m gonna smother u in cheez whiz and release you to my dogs

 

plkw3: a1 threats frank

 

frnk: thanks ugly

 

plkw3: 2 far


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look at me back the next day already
> 
> anyways i hope y'all like this one

j dun: does anyone have a spare right now

 

ty no: yeah i do 

 

frnk: don't you have chemistry

 

j dun: yeah but i got kicked out

 

gerald: what in the heck did u do

 

j dun: nothin

 

gerald: so ur telling me she kicked you out for no reason

 

j dun: if i did would u believe me 

 

gerald: no wtf 

 

gerald: pete, ur in his chem class right

 

plkw3: yeah lmao

 

ty no: who tf says lmao anymore

 

j dun: you say lmao all the time

 

ty no: yeah but i’m #edgy

 

j dun: keep telling yourself that sweets

 

ty no: #cyberbulling

 

plkw3: wait josh are you coming back to class

 

j dun: no i don't think i’m welcome 

 

ty no: come chill with me in the library

 

j dun: pete ask her if i can come back

 

plkw3: i just raised my hand as asked and she told me not unless he can learn to behave himself

 

plkw3: so i assume you're never welcome back

 

gerald: wtf did you do

 

plkw3: she said something about being tied up and josh MOANED

 

frnk: kinky

 

ty no: ;) damn

 

plkw3: so she told him to get the hell out of his classroom

 

plkw3: what a loser am i right

 

j dun: oh yeah says the one with his initials for a username

 

plkw3: like yours is any better 

 

ty no: i like josh’s

 

gerald: me 2

 

frnk: me also

 

ryoom: I like it 

 

plkw3: wow fuk y’all

 

_ plkw3 has changed their name to memefucker69 _

 

memefucker69: is this better?

 

ryoom: Yes

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave any input or suggestions in the comments!! i really appreciate feedback
> 
> also i cant believe ppl actually gave me kudos and shit it means a lot


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's another chapter for you!! hope you enjoy it

j dun: hey tyler can i come to ur house after school

 

gerald: ooooooo

 

ty no: sure man

 

ty no: is there any reason or do u just miss me ;)

 

frnk: oooooOOOO

 

j dun: 1. ty i literally saw u 5 minutes ago??

 

j dun: 2. shut the up fuck gee n frank nobody likes u 

 

gerald: u isn't my favourite letter either, but i’m sure SOME ppl must like it 

 

frnk: *audible groan* 

 

gerald: shush you think i’m hilarious

 

frnk: gahhh

 

j dun: anyways,, tyler i don't want to hang out with u only your mom

 

ty no: typical 

 

frnk: hey gee

 

gerald: fok u want m8

 

frnk: i’m bored

 

gerald: go rub toothpaste on your face or something

 

frnk: fucking watch me 

 

gerald: i was kidding please don’t

 

frnk: too late

 

gerald: FRANK

 

frnk: jesus christ this hurts

 

frnk: fffff 

 

frnk: y did you do this to me 

 

gerald: i take 0 responsibility 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this because i love hanging out with people's moms


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's another chapter,, hope you like it !!!!!!!!

memefucker69: yo wtf happened to frank’s skin

gerald: idiot went and smothered toothpaste all over it

frnk: because you told me to

gerald: i was fucking joking

frnk: anyways one of the ingredients burnt my face

memefucker69: you fuckin deserved that

frnk: r00d

j dun: is ur skin ~sensodying~

frnk: ha jokes on you i used crest

ty no: is the joke really on him

ty no: is it really

brenbob: hey guys do you all wanna come over this weekend

ty no: no

j dun: no

memefucker69: no

ryoom: No

frnk: no

gerald: no

_brenbob has changed their name to most hated man in america_

most hated man in america: sigh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again i always appreciate feedback ,, love u lots


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here ya go , hope you like this

j dun: I THINK MY HAIR IS FALLING OUT

 

ty no: why

 

most hated man in america: what did you do 

 

j dun: i dont know but i feel like crying

 

ty no: i’m sorry pal

 

memefucker69: *chanting* kiss kisS kiSS kISS KISS

 

j dun: shut the up pete

 

j dun: ur just jealous bc you don't have a boyfriend

 

memefucker69: you don't have a boyfriend????? and i do??? so shut the fuvk up????

 

j dun: o ya i forgot u were fuckin gee’s brother

 

gerald: shut up

 

ty no: someone’s heavily salted

 

memefucker69: i’m adding him to this

 

_memefucker69 had added mikess to the chat_

 

mikess: no 

 

_mikess has left the chat_

 

_memefucker69 has added mikess to the chat_

 

memefucker69: no leaving

 

mikess: no

 

_mikess has left the chat_

 

ty no: shot down

 

_memefucker69 has added mikess to the chat_

 

memefucker69: stop leaving jerk

 

mikess: fine

 

memefucker69: thanks baby

 

mikess: don’t call me baby or i’ll leave again

 

ty no: yall have some marital issues to resolve 

 

gerald: they are NOT married

 

j dun: hey mikey why is that your username

 

gerald: yeah its dumb

 

mikess: i guess i only really talk to pete on here and this is just what he calls me

 

gerald: even worse

 

mikess: fuck off dickhead

 

_mikess has changed their name to memefucker69fucker69_

 

memefucker69fucker69: better?

 

j dun: better


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk about this one but whatever

most hated man in america: i want chinese food

 

ryoom: then get chinese food

 

most hated man in america: my mom made curry for dinner

 

ryoom: then eat the curry

 

j dun: curry is delicious

 

most hated man in america: curry is not delicious

 

most hated man in america: chinese food is very delicious

 

j dun: this is why nobody likes you

 

most hated man in america: everybody likes me 

 

most hated man in america: ryan likes me

 

ty no: sure thing ‘most hated man in america’

 

most hated man in america: you guys suck

 

_ most hated man in america has changed their name to brendon is loved _

 

brendon is loved: is this better

 

ty no: absolutely not

 

j dun: thats disgusting

 

_ brendon is loved has changed their name to brenbob _

 

brenbob: brenbob is back and sadder than ever 

 

ryoom: good

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope yall enjoyed that...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ones.... idk

brenbob: everyone unfriend ryan

 

ryoom: Honestly brendon it wasnt even that big of a deal

 

memefucker69fucker69: what did he do

 

brenbob: he cheated

 

memefucker69fucker69: what the fuck ryan?? and i didn't even know u guys were dating

 

brenbob: we aren't dating

 

memefucker69fucker69: then is it really cheating

 

brenbob: no he didn't cheat on me

 

ryoom: No no i cheated at CLUE  


ryoom: Thats what he's freaking out about

 

memefucker69fucker69: u disgust me 

 

ryoom: ?? It was just clue

 

memefucker69fucker69: JUST CLUE??? WHO EVEN ARE YOU

 

brenbob: told you not to disrespect clue

 

ryoom: Guys seriously

 

_brenbob has removed ryoom from the chat_

 

j dun: thats a little harsh buddy

 

_brenbob has removed j dun from the chat_

 

brenbob: don’t test me 

 

ty no: what a rampage

 

_ty no has removed brenbob from the chat_

 

_ty no has added j dun to the chat_

 

_ty no has added ryoom to the chat_

 

_ryoom has added brenbob to the chat_

 

ryoom: Can you behave yourself

 

brenbob: i refuse 

 

_brenbob has left the chat_

 

memefucker69fucker69: i stand ny brendon

 

_memefucker69fucker69 has left the chat_

 

ty no: this chat has been torn to pieces 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol sorry i make 90 percent of it them changing their names and kicking people out it makes me laugh and i dont care about telling the same joke again and again


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo heres another chapter

 

j dun: i'm sad 

 

ty no: come over ! i don't want u to be sad

 

j dun: can i? would that be okay? 

 

ty no: yeah of course!! bren is here but i can kick him out of you want 

 

ty no: oh that reminds me 

 

_ty no has added brenbob to the chat_

 

ty no: play nice this time 

 

brenbob: thank u ty 

 

_memefucker69 has added memefucker69fucker69 to the chat_

 

memefucker69: u rlly gotta change your name babe 

 

memefucker69fucker69: good point. ideas ? 

 

ty no: gay elmo 

 

memefucker69fucker69: perfect 

 

_memefucker69fucker69 has changed their name to gay elmo_

 

gay elmo: this feels like wearing a new tshirt 

 

memefucker69: that's fucking gay babe 

 

gay elmo: jokes on you next time you have a dick up your ass babe 

 

brenbob: BOTTOM ALERT

 

memefucker69: MIKEY

 

gay elmo: sorry 

 

j dun: hey ty 

 

ty no: yeah my dude ? 

 

j dun: i called my mom to tell her i was going over to your house and she told me to ask if i can sleep over so i'm not walking home in the dark, is that okay? 

 

ty no: of course my dude

 

j dun: hey my dude 

 

ty no: yeah my dude ? 

 

j dun: can you come let me in my dude? i just got to your house 

 

ty no: sick my dude 

 

j dun: hey my dude 

 

ty no: yeah my dude? 

 

j dun: can we stop with the my dude

 

ty no: never my dude 


	9. Chapter 9

brenbob: ALERT ALERT ALERT 

 

brenbob: I JUST WOKE UP AND JOSH AND TYLER ARE CUDDLING

 

gerald: so are they dating ? i never know because they act like it but they always say they aren't 

 

brenbob: idk i'll wake ty up and ask him 

 

ty no: WHAT THE FUCK DUDE 

 

ty no: EHY DID YOU WAKE ME UP TO ASK THAY

 

brenbob: the real question is why are you blushing so much 

 

ty no: because i'm gonna flippin kill you 

 

gerald: is it because you really don't want josh to know how much u luuuuuuuuuuuuuuvhim

 

ty no: gonna kill all of you

 

j dun: i just woke up because brendon is yelling at ty

 

j dun: i was so comfy but now theres yelling

 

gerald: hey josh 

 

gerald: big spoon or little spoon 

 

ty no: dont disclose that information josh i swear to god

 

j dun: little spoon

 

j dun: whoops i sent the other one before i read this one

 

gerald: yaaaaaaaaaaaaa joshie

 

ty no: brb killing myself

 

j dun: don't say that i'll kill u 

 

ty no: frick you i can do whatever i want 

 

gerald: why do you never swear tyler 

 

ty no: bc i'm #holy 

 

gerald: ya 4 sure 

 

gerald: so what's the sitch wit u n my boy j dun 

 

ty no: i hate you

 

gerald: :))

 

 

 

_ j dun has started a chat with gerald  _

 

j dun: i have a problem 

 

j dun: i like tyler 

 

j dun: like a lot 

 

gerald: hmm 

 

gerald: i don't see why that's a problem 

 

j dun: i don’t think he likes me back

 

gerald: you'll never know until you ask 

 

j dun: yes but that's scary 

 

gerald: man up dun 

 

j dun: *internal screaming* 

 

 

 

_ ty no has started a chat with gerald  _

 

ty no: ok here's the thing 

 

ty no: i've been wanting to ask out josh for a bit now 

 

ty no: but now that y'all are trying to peer pressure us into dating i'm scared he'll think that's the only reason i'm asking him out 

 

gerald: i'd reply but my little joshler heart can't handle this 

 

ty no: what's joshler 

 

gerald: it's literally just your name and josh's combined 

 

ty no: sounds disgusting 

 

gerald: it is 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know how yall are gonna feel bout this but hey

j dun: hey tyty

 

ty no: never call me that again

 

j dun: you have a spare right 

 

ty no: yeah we've already been over this

 

ty no: did you flippen get yourself kicked out of class again

 

brenbob: hesure did 

 

ty no: what this time 

 

brenbob: the teacher made him read some instructions on a lab 

 

brenbob: and he accidentally read dicks instead of disks

 

brenbob: and she just really hates josh so she told him to jet

 

ty no: thats actually pretty dumb

 

ty no: if it was a accident she shouldn't have kicked you out 

 

j dun: fuck this bitch i'm going to go tell the office 

 

ty no: do it 

 

gerald: that seems like a bad idea 

 

gerald: she might hate him more

 

ty no: y to the olo

 

gerald: gross 

 

j dun: i just talked to the principal lmao

 

j dun: he said she's not supposed to kick people out for making mistakes 

 

ty no: well no shiz she's not 

 

j dun: he said he'd look into it and idk wtf that means 

 

gerald: it means there's nothing he can do because she's protected by a union 

 

ty no: you know what this means 

 

ty no: we gotta get her to quit 

 

j dun: how the fuck are we gonna do that

 

ty no: anonymous death threats ?? duh 

 

j dun: i'm in 

 

gerald: i'm in 

 

gay elmo: guys,,, you can't do that 

 

j dun: fucken watch us 

 

gay elmo: sigh 

 

j dun: wait isn't she gonna know it's me tho 

 

ty no: true 

 

ty no: ok here's the plan

 

ty no: get her to hate your whole class 

 

ty no: then we find something to blackmail her with 

 

gerald: that's actually a good plan 

 

ty no: thanks i'm kinda a genius 

 

j dun: you are 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoyoyoyoyoyo here you go !!! this ones short but hopefully more will happen in following chapters

j dun: lmao

 

ty no: what happened

 

j dun: my chem teacher got fired

 

ty no: without our plan???????

 

j dun: yeah it was pretty easy actually

 

j dun: i just wrote a letter to the superintendent 

 

frnk: i’m shocked

 

j dun: about what

 

frnk: i didn't know you could read or write

 

j dun: kys uglie

 

gerald: fuck did you say to him

 

ty no: woa what is it come to your wimp boyfriend’s defence day?

 

gerald: watch your damn mouth

 

frnk: BACKFIRE BITCH  


 

frnk: you just came to josh’s defence 

 

ty no: yeah but josh ? isn't ? my ? boyfriend ?

 

frnk: or is he (spooky ghost sounds)

 

ty no: hes really not 

 

 

_ty no to gerald_

 

ty no: sigh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i ended the chem teahcer thing it was just a really dumb idea that was kinda funny once but wouldnt be if i kept it going


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry theres so much josh and tyler i just love them so much

 

_ gerald has started a chat with ty no  _

 

gerald: buddy you gotta ask him out 

 

ty no: why 

 

gerald: because you like him!!!! 

 

gerald: and frankly i'm sick and fuckin tired of you pining over him 

 

ty no: ok how should i do it then 

 

gerald: just like ask him to hang out with you or next time you're hanging out together or whatever 

 

gerald: suggest you go to the forest 

 

gerald: and whenever he looks the most relaxed just ask him if he'd like to go on a date sometime 

 

ty no: do you really think that would work? 

 

gerald: who in there right mind would say no to you

 

ty no: like 95 percent of people 

 

gerald: shhhhh child 

 

 

_ gerald has started a chat with j dun  _

 

gerald: u need to ask tyler out 

 

j dun: so i can get turned down and lose my best friend? no thanks 

 

gerald: ok he wouldn't say no to you 

 

j dun: i don't even know if he's gay dude 

 

gerald: tyler is like the 5th gayest person i know 

 

j dun: do you have your friends ranked by gayness 

 

gerald: yes 

 

j dun: so say i was to ask him out,,, what would i even do

 

gerald: ask him to hang out, take him to the forest or something and then just ask him

 

j dun: hhhhhhhhh

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!!! i'm back with another chapter!! i really hope you guys are enjoying this because i'm putting a lot of effort into it :/

memefucker69: whats up gays

 

gay elmo: pete put your phone away i’m literally naked right now

 

gerald: my innocent eyes 

 

gerald: my poor mind just had to hear about my naked brother

 

memefucker69: i happen to love your naked brother

 

gay elmo: i love you too pete but only if you come the fuck back upstairs i swear to fucking god

 

memefucker69: okay peace out hoes

 

gerald: my eyes,,,, 

 

gerald: they burn,,,, 

 

gerald: frankie please bring me some holy water

 

frnk: no offence

 

frnk: but you should come down to your room ;)))

 

gerald: gotta blast pals

 

ty no: hey josh

 

j dun: yeah?

 

ty no: do you wanna hang out after school tomorrow? 

 

j dun: yeah sure !! we could go out to the forest or something?

 

ty no: yeah thats exactly what i was thinking

 

j dun: sick

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo i'm sorry this is like entirely josh and tyler i just love them so much

ty no: GERARD

 

j dun: YOU FUCKIN ASSHOLE GET OVER HERE  


 

gerald: what have i done 

 

ty no: i know you gave us the same plan to ask each other out 

 

j dun: i cant believe you

 

gerald: well it worked didn't it

 

j dun: yeah but…..

 

ty no: still that was a dick move

 

gerald: but you can get dick because of my move

 

ty no: gerard i swear to god

 

gerald: ok i can see how that one might be slightly off putting

 

ty no: slightly????

 

brenbob: waiT so you guys are dating

 

ty no: yeah i guess

 

brenbob: ooo tell me everything 

 

memefucker69: yayaaaaaaa my boys 

 

ty no: well gerard fucking told us both to take the other out to the forest and ask each other out and it sorta happened all at once??? idk

 

memefucker69: waaaaaaaaa i’m so happy

 

brenbob: oo tell me more whats your first date gonna be 

 

j dun: we dont have a plan yet

 

brenbob: ok u better bc i hate couples who are ‘dating’ but dont go on dates

 

brenbob: let daddy b plan it for you

 

_brenbob has changed their name to daddy b_

 

ty no: no 

 

j dun: tyler do you wanna get a nice dinner then play mario kart until 4 am then go to denny’s?

 

ty no: i cant believe i landed such a gem

 

j dun: :))))))))))))))))

 

ryoom: Hey i havent talked in this chat for a while 

 

memefucker69: WELL let me tell you a thing or 2 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love memes and i hate school how do i work this into a career


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like this chapter so i hope you do too

 

j dun: what would happen if i ate an entire box of pizza pops 

 

ty no: i would be mad at you because we're going out for dinner in like 2 hours and you'd be full also shitting your pants 

 

j dun: how bout i do it anyways 

 

ty no: fine but i'll hate u forever 

 

gerald: not worth it dude 

 

ty no: i'll bring over 2 boxes of pizza pops on sunday okay and we'll eat all of them 

 

j dun: sounds like a date 

 

ty no: what classy boys we are 

 

memefucker69: speaking of classy

 

memefucker69: apparently ryan and bren got caught fucking at school 

 

j dun: where

 

memefucker69: idk but they're both suspended now

 

ty no: dumb asses

 

ty no: they're gonna spend the whole time doing *****************************

 

j dun: “doing ***************************”

 

j dun: what does that mean

 

ty no: shut up josh you know exactly what it means

 

j dun: or do i?

 

ty no: i’ll fudgin kill ya

 

memefucker69: pretty a1 threat dude 

 

ty no: >:(

 

memefucker69: you're not really helping yourself out there buddo

 

ty no: >>>>>>>>>>>>>:(

 

memefucker69: i’ve never seen tyler so angry before

 

j dun: me neither

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive had jump around stuck in my head all day... also i figure i might as well talk about myself since i've been at least trying (and being mostly successful) with posting daily so its probably really annoying to you for me to be saying super generic shit evrytime... anyways i hope you liked it


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my parents are having a party and theres like 50 people in my house but i ran away to post this (thank god i had something prewritten)
> 
> also i keep forgetting what some of their usernames are supposed to be and its probably fucked up once in a while sorry

frnk: guys i fucked up

 

memefucker69: what did you do???

 

gerald: you okay?

 

daddy b: need me to bail you out?

 

frnk: no jeez it’s nothing that bad

 

frnk: i just got another dog

 

gerald: thats not bad??? dogs are the best?????

 

frnk: why the ?????

 

gerald: because i wanna ???????

 

gerald: so when do i get to meet the pupper?

 

frnk: literally as soon as you want to 

 

gerald: u better mean that

 

frnk: i guess i do? why?

 

gerald: bc i’m stealing my mom’s car im fuckin coming

 

gay elmo: gee,,,,,,, 

 

gerald: shh child

 

frnk: ok wow

 

gay elmo: you're seriously gonna get beat

 

gay elmo: why are you doing this

 

gerald: because DOGS  


 

frnk: FUCK GEE DID YOU JUST HIT MY MAILBOX ???  


 

frnk: THATS SO CLICHÉ

 

frnk: ALSO MY MOM IS GONNA KILL ME   


 

gerald: oopsie

 

gerald: should not have been texting and driving

 

memefucker69: gerard there are so many reasons you should know not to do that

 

gerard:¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

 

frnk: i’m serious though my mom is gonna chop off my head

 

gerald: ya mine too

 

gerald: we can be ghost buds 

 

gerald: ghost hoes

 

gerald: ghoests

 

frnk: perfect

 

memefucker69: where are tyler and josh?

 

frnk: dont know dont care

 

gay elmo: what do you mean where are they

 

gay elmo: why wouldn't they be like at home or something

 

memefucker69: no i mean why aren't they in this group chat

 

gay elmo: i dont know 

 

memefucker69: theyre usually the main people who talk in this chat 

 

memefucker69: like they aren't even talking and we're still talking about them

 

gerald: theyre on their date arent they

 

memefucker69: oh yeah

 

gay elmo: thats fucken gay

 

gerald: thats kinda the point, michael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!! hope you enjoyed that!! just fyi, i probably won't post tomorrow because i'm seeing the 1975 !!! yay


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was in the mood for ... drama

daddy b: sO joshua and tyler 

 

daddy b: how was your date ????? 

 

j dun: really good actually!! 

 

ty no: it was sick!!! 

 

daddy b: ;) 

 

j dun: ur so gross brendon jesus

 

daddy b: did you just call me brendon jesus 

 

_ daddy b has changed their name to brendon jesus  _

 

brendon jesus: i feel so blessed by my new nickname thnak u joshua 

 

j dun: no i meant like ur so gross brendon, jesus 

 

j dun: with the comma 

 

brendon jesus: oh

 

ty no: commas save lives 

 

_ brendon jesus has changed their name to daddy b  _

 

daddy b: ur grammar has betrayed me ‘

 

j dun: did you seriously think i was calling you brendon jesus????

 

daddy b: yes

 

ty no: i feel like thats your fault dude

 

ty no: why would you think that he would call you brendon jesus

 

ty no: that's not only a dumb nickname but you're the least jesus-y person i know 

 

daddy b: first of all: rude 

 

daddy b: second of all: i'm familiar with people screaming jesus in my presence ;)

 

daddy b: just ask ya boy joshie ;)))

 

ty no: JOSH THATS FUCKING GROSS 

 

ty no: when???? why???? 

 

j dun: let me explain 

 

ty no: actually ignore that i asked i don't fuckin wanna know 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u all for all the love and support ,,, stuff like that is is the reason i write this kind of thing and post it for people to read.. gobless


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tend to get distracted in the middle of writing chapters because i write a lot of this on the bus when i'm at the back and theres nobody around me so weird things happen sometimes

j dun: ty are you still mad at me 

 

ty no: im not mad.... just disappointed 

 

j dun: you sound like my mom 

 

ty no: your mom would be disappointed too if she found out you fucked brendon 

 

j dun: it was like three years ago before i met you 

 

j dun: and we were both drunk 

 

ty no: it makes me feel so yucky because i like u but brendon makes me want to throw up 

 

daddy b: why??? what about me makes you want to throw up???

 

ty no: your username is literally daddy b 

 

ty no: what about that doesn't make a person want to throw up 

 

ty no: also it reminds me of matty b raps 

 

ryoom: I just showed up here but don't u dare insult matty b raps 

 

daddy b: ryan do u stan matty b raps

 

ryoom: Yeah I do fucking come at me matty b raps is my #1

 

daddy b: y

 

ryoom: He's represents our generation 

 

daddy b: you're like 5 years older than he is 

 

ryoom: I love him shut up 

 

j dun: tyler are you still mad at me 

 

ty no: im considering 

 

ryoom: If you're upset just listen to matty b I promise you'll feel better 

 

ty no: shut the damn heck up ryan

 

ryoom: Ok jeez 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another thing id love for you guys to comment are recommendations for your favourite fics so that i can read them... and speaking of comments, thank you all so much for the love !!! it means a lot to me


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have absolutely nothing prewritten right now which means i wrote this about 30 seconds before i'm posting it which i'm not proud of but its all for the sake of updating :))) theres not really a plot to this so i can kinda do whatever i want anyways and it wont mess up the storyline or anything

 

ty no: josh actually i lied i do forgive you 

 

ty no: i forgot we were gonna have a pizza pop eating competition 

 

ty no: i gotta take you down 

 

j dun: as if you can beat me 

 

j dun: you weigh like 8 pounds 

 

ty no: you'd be surprised, dun

 

j dun: wow shit just got pretty intense 

 

gerald: guys,,, i hate to interrupt your dumb argument 

 

gerald: even though tyler is definitely right 

 

j dun: no way

 

ty no: thank u gee

 

gerald: but i just got 0 on a quiz because i said 20-8 was 16 

 

ty no: how

 

gerald: i don't know 

 

memefucker69: nobody cares gerard

 

gerald: did you just show up here entirely to insult me

 

memefucker69: yeah come the fuck at me

 

gerald: alright dickhead the gloves are off

 

ty no: please,,,,,

 

ty no: this is too much for me i only came here to talk about pizza pops and josh dun

 

j dun: aww

 

j dun: but seriously get ur butt over here with those pizza pops 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked my trash i'll be over here failing physics ( in which i actually answered 20-8 as 16 )


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so fucking dumb ive had disappointing spelt wrong in the title this whole time can i change that ??? i prolly look like such a dummy ... anyways heres another chapter of trash sorry i never know how to end them i just come up with ideas for how the conversations should start

ty no: well that was a terrible idea 

 

j dun: i concur 

 

ty no: it was a good time though 

 

gerald: tyler did you beat him 

 

ty no: you bet i did 

 

j dun: what are you talking about ty you got like halfway through the box then took a nap 

 

ty no: i still finished them first 

 

j dun: when you woke up i was still eating because i started eating yours 

 

ty no: which means you cheated and i win 

 

j dun: ?????? no ????

 

ty no: ?????? yes !!!!!

 

memefucker69: y'all are too cute 

 

gay elmo: am i not cute enough for you ¿¿

 

memefucker69: not anymore 

 

memefucker69: you'll have to step up your game 

 

gay elmo: damn okay 

 

ty no: don't be so mean peter not everyone can be as cute as josh

 

j dun: i don't know whether to be insulted or happy about that 

 

gay elmo: me neither 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it yo


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya bitch fucken fell asleep watching game of thrones before she posted yesterday... sorry m8s

j dun: i wish i were a dog 

 

ty no: why a dog 

 

j dun: i just want to be able to walk around and piss on everything 

 

ty no: why ????????????

 

j dun: why wouldn't you 

 

ty no: because that's gross ?????? 

 

j dun: not for dogs 

 

ty no: it's still gross when dogs do it josh 

 

j dun: no way 

 

j dun: everything is cute when dogs do it 

 

frnk: this is true 

 

frnk: dogs don't have the capacity to be anything other than cute 

 

j dun: just like me 

 

ty no: normally i would agree 

 

ty no: except you were talking about pissing on everything

 

j dun: would you still like me if i were a dog

 

ty no: i’d consider it

 

frnk: i’d adopt you 

 

j dun: thank you frank

 

j dun: except then you and gee would be my dads

 

frnk: gee and i arent even dating??

 

j dun: you're not??????

 

ty no: really?????????

 

frnk: why did you guys think that

 

ty no: ummmmmmm

 

j dun: because you guys act more like a couple than we do

 

frnk: no we don’t

 

ty no: i seriously thought you guys had been dating for months

 

frnk: nope

 

ty no: well you better get on that 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for a while i had like 9 ideas a day for chapters but now i have like one a week and the rest i'm like forcing myself to write so hopefully people are still finding it funny even though absolutely nothing funny happens in most chapters


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly i have no motivation to do anything. I love posting this but i hate writing it. and i know its halloween tomorrow (I guess technically today) but i'm probably not going to do something halloween related because i just can't be bothered. I'm sorry. and to anyone who has read my other fic (its called sing to the sky (songs for ohio)) i'm sorry i'm so slow on updating. i have a chapter written but i kinda dont want to post it until i can get at least one more written after it so i dont end up wishing i did something differently but have it already up. Sorry this note has been so long, i'm just having a hard time. anyways i hope you enjoy this chapter.

daddy b: i just realized something

 

memefucker69: what did you realize

 

daddy b: we never named that group chat

 

daddy b: its still called ‘group’

 

memefucker69: oh i never even thought of that

 

memefuckre69: what should we make it

 

daddy b: i dont know

 

j dun: i can’t believe we forgot to name it

 

_ j dun has named the group ‘josh and the hoes’ _

 

daddy b: thats no good joshua

 

j dun: its better than anything you could think of

 

daddy b: try me bitch

 

_ daddy b named the group ‘brenny’s bitches’  _

 

j dun: ok maybe that is better

 

daddy b: yeah bitch i’m the best 

 

ty no: i dont like it

 

daddy b: fuck you

 

ty no: ok damn a little aggressive 

 

daddy b: fuck off

 

ty no: simmer down 

 

_ ty no named the group ‘tyler’s trick ass bitches’  _

 

j dun: thats a bad name 

 

ty no: if you change it i’ll cut your balls off

 

daddy b: now who’s the aggressive one damn

 

ty no: that goes for you too brendon

 

j dun: fuck well i guess we’re sticking with that 

 

ty no: :)))))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and i guess in reference to the top notes, i'll try to keep updating this as often as possible, and hopefully itll still be updated daily but i'm having a really hard time with writing and just life in general. i'd still love for you to leave a comment, about literally anything, whether it be how your day is going or a good fic i should read. 
> 
> love you guys, thanks for everything.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i guess i did end up making a halloween sort of chapter even though i didnt think i would. I wanted to make it more realistic to my life and what i assume is yours because to be honest if youre reading this im going to assume you didnt go to some big party with all 400 of your closest friends,, like not to offend anyone but thats just what my life is like and i feel like at least some of you might relate. and thats kinda something i try to do with this fic, because i know i dont go fucking smoke and fuck people all day every day but a lot of the time thats one of the only way these boys are written and i want to be able to relate to more than just the fics about depression. like fics are already so unrealistic and the dream life that people live in fics is so unattainable so i wanted to try to not go wild with some life that only exists here. and i get that thats fiction and thats the best kind to read but sometimes its easier not to remember that youre home without any friends to talk to and reading fanfiction lmao. sorry this was so long, enjoy the chapter

daddy b: guys it's halloween 

 

j dun: yeah 

 

ty no: we know 

 

daddy b: why are we not like every single other group chat in the world 

 

j dun: what do you mean 

 

ty no: because we're us and nobody likes us 

 

daddy b: but why don't we all have spooky usernames ? it's halloween we need halloween names 

 

memefucker69: is that a thing people do? 

 

daddy b: have you never seen a group chat before 

 

memefucker69: where would i have read another group chat 

 

daddy b: you know for someone who calls themself memefucker you sure don't fuck a lot of memes 

 

memefucker69: i have no idea what that means 

 

daddy b: im so alone 

 

ryoom: I'll do a spooky name with you if you want bren

 

daddy b: really???? 

 

ryoom: Sure 

 

daddy b: ok we need a couples theme 

 

ryoom: Don't make me regret doing this Brendon 

 

daddy b: sorry 

 

ryoom: let's just be haunted ryan and haunted brendon

 

_ ryoom has changed their name to haunted ryan  _

 

daddy b: lame 

 

haunted ryan: fuck you 

 

daddy b: sorry 

 

_ daddy b has changed their name to haunted brendon  _

 

haunted brendon: y'all better join in 

 

_ ty no has changed their name to spooky t  _

 

_ j dun has changed their name to spooky jim  _

 

spooky jim: better? 

 

haunted brendon: better 

 

spooky t: are we actually gonna do anything or just change our names

 

haunted brendon: well i know i plan on scaring children with ryan

 

spooky jim: weren't we gonna watch movies and hand out candy?

 

spooky t: yes!!!  


haunted brendon: ok now that we’re all spooky i’m leaving

 

spooky t: ok man

 

spooky jim: well that was lame

 

spooky t: sounds like my life

 

spooky jim: its okay we’ll be lame as hell together

 

haunted ryan: Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyways what were you guys for halloween? i didnt dress up for school because all my 'friends' were doing a group costume that i wasnt invited to be part of so i didnt want to dress up alone and look like a loser, even though i did anyways. but for handing out candy to kids (even though only like 20 showed up at my house) i did some skeleton makeup and it was like glam sort of not detailed or anything and tbh it was really pretty i was really proud of myself. 
> 
> also if you wouldnt mind if youre commenting anyways or something, talk to me about what i said in the notes in the top, do you guys like that its almost more relatable or is that boring?


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the past two i think chapters had such long and thoughtful notes but to be honest i dont really have much to say today. i have a few ideas for upcoming chapters because there actually is a kid in my chemistry class that says the stuff that inspires like half the chapters. also, if you have read sing to the sky (my other fic) : i am so so so so so so so sorry that a chapter has not been posted in so long, i know that it's been way too long but i need to make sure i can get the story continued with the way i've currently got it written, and to be honest theres probably only going to be a couple more chapters and then probably a long ass epilogue .. anyways heres a shitty after halloween chapter,, hope u enjoy this!

haunted brendon: wow

 

haunted ryan: What

 

haunted brendon: well just we changed our names to halloween names 

 

haunted brendon: and now halloween is over 

 

haunted brendon: which means we have to change them back

 

haunted ryan: Idk if I really want to

 

haunted brendon: you'll look lame if you still have a halloween name in november 

 

haunted ryan: Noooooo I don’t want to

 

_ haunted brendon has changed their name to daddy b _

 

daddy b: just do it 

 

spooky jim: i’m not changing mine either 

 

daddy b: then i’m leaving the chat

 

haunted ryan: Fuck you 

 

_ haunted ryan has changed their name to not haunted ryan _

 

not haunted ryan: And fuck the system

 

spooky jim: you tell him ryan

 

spooky t: what should i change mine to

 

not haunted ryan: Wow Tyler way to conform

 

spooky t: comformity is my middle name

 

spooky jim: isn't your middle name robert

 

spooky t: no it’s conformity

 

_ spooky t has changed their name to conformist tyler _

 

conformist tyler: stick it to the man

 

conformist tyler: except the opposite

 

spooky jim: yeah you tell them tyler

 

conformist tyler: you bet i will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all liked that :))) as always i absolutely love comments (even though i'm quite shit at replying to them, sorry) !! literally comment anything and it will put a massive smile on my face for sure..


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for my fic that turned into mainly josh and tyler ,,,,, (you'll obviously find out in a moment) but ONE person in this fic talks other than them for two fucking lines... i'm a mesS but anyways my actual life outdide ao3 is a mess and its lowkey (highkey) fucking up my writing because all i do is watch game of thrones and cry (about things unrelated to game of thrones) so unless i have like 5 minutes of spare time, or don't care about sleep (which i usually dont but again,, game of thrones wowow) i dont really end up writing at all, especially when i dont know what to write

conformist tyler: i forgot how hard it is to follow every single rule

 

_ conformist tyler has changed their name to spooky t _

 

spooky jim: i have three questions tyler

 

spooky jim: why are you trying to follow every single rule?

 

spooky jim: and even so, when was the last time you even broke a rule?

 

spooky jim: also why did you change your name back

 

spooky t: 1. because i was conforming

 

spooky t: 2. i break rules all the time

 

spooky t: 3. because i stopped conforming

 

spooky jim: you're pathetic

 

spooky t: and you dont have a boyfriend :/

 

spooky jim: whoa ty

 

spooky t: sorry only friends get to call me ty ://

 

spooky jim: tyler fuck

 

spooky jim: i don’t know if you're being serious

 

spooky jim: please call me 

 

spooky jim: i was joking

 

spooky jim: please, please call

 

 

spooky jim: ty?

 

memefucker69: whoa what the fuck

 

memefucker69: looks like i missed a fucking wreckage

 

spooky jim: not the time peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowee did i leave it on a bit of a cliff hanger??? (not a very good one but still) even though i havent written any more so idk guys guess we'll all (including me) find out tomorrow !!!!!!! peace out yall


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is it normal for my laptop to make a shit ton of noise when it gets warm? bc it worries me and i'm currently using it as an excuse not to write yikes... sorry all. i actually like this chapter so i hope you do too. hopefully i'll get more writing done tomorrow !!!

daddy b: are tyler and josh okay?? 

 

memefucker69: i don't know 

 

daddy b: i hope they are 

 

daddy b: they were such a power couple 

 

memefucker69: true 

 

spooky t: we're still dating guys 

 

memefucker69: really??

 

daddy b: oh thank god 

 

spooky t: did you really think we'd break in a group chat because he called me pathetic?? especially when he wasn't right 

 

memefucker69: i guess not 

 

daddy b: i'm so happy you're still together 

 

spooky jim: me too 

 

spooky jim: and tyty you're not pathetic 

 

spooky jim: you're the opposite of pathetic babe 

 

spooky t: 1) you didn't need to name me twice 

 

spooky t: 2) you're never allowed to call me tyty or babe again 

 

spooky jim: maybe i’ll break up with you in a group chat

 

spooky t: maybe i’ll break up with you just for suggesting that

 

spooky jim: maybe i’ll break up with you first

 

memefucker69: maybe you two should stop threatening to break up with each other

 

spooky t: maybe both of us will mutually break up with you as a friend

 

spooky jim: homeboy tell him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, comments are more than welcome, about anything!!!!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> also, people who read my writing are so important to me, and i jsut wanted to say thank you, even though this writing has no meaning or anything.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly does anyone actually give a damn about this fic??? would anyone care if i just stopped writing it??? honestly a metaphor for my life. 
> 
> i think i had something else to say, but i cant think of it as i write this note so i guess the world will never know

spooky jim: sos can somebody bring me coffee today 

 

spooky t: why 

 

spooky t: don't you bring yourself coffee every day? 

 

spooky jim: my mom isn't letting me because she thinks i'm addicted 

 

memefucker69: you are addicted though 

 

spooky jim: yeah well she doesn't need to know that 

 

spooky jim: but seriously can someone bring coffee i need it 

 

memefucker69: just don't drink coffee today 

 

spooky jim: but i only got half an hour of sleep 

 

spooky jim: ANDI NEE DIT 

 

memefucker69; what the fuck were you doing all night 

 

memefucker69: like i get staying up late,, i fucking have insomnia but even i sleep more than that 

 

spooky jim: i was up talking to ty 

 

memefucker69: then why isn't tyler begging for drugs 

 

spooky jim: i don't fucking know 

 

memefucker69: be more like tyler 

 

spooky jim: i would if i could 

 

spooky t: josh i just got to starbucks what do you want 

 

spooky jim: fUCK YOURE THE BEST 

 

spooky t: you know i am

 

memefucker69: can i get a caramel frappucino

 

spooky t: no??? i'm not buying you that trash 

 

spooky jim: can i get a caramel frappucino?

 

spooky t: yeah of course !!! 

 

memefucker69: i sense favouritism 

 

spooky t: ya bc i like him and tolerate you 

 

spooky jim: fucking obliterated 

 

spooky t: you guys all hype up burns way too much 

 

memefucker69: well pardon us for being enthusiastic 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked that!! also check out my other fic, i should be updating it SOON!!! I PROMISE


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didnt have a very good day today and i didnt end up doing any writing (although i did come up with an idea that i probably wont write right away). i literally wrote this chapter 30 seconds before i'm posting it. I really need to get stuff prewritten so that it'a not as forced because i feel like some of the forced chapters arent as funny. and i actually havent checked in a while so i honestly dont know how many chapters there are of this but i feel like most of them suck but hopefully at least a quarter dont. also sorry ive been writing such long notes,, i just like feeling like i'm talking to you. i'd ask you to tell me if you were annoyed but i know nobody would respond to it . anyways i hope you enjoy this (by the way the long spaces mean that time has passed)

spooky jim: hey does anyone want to hang out today

 

 

 

spooky jim: where is everyone

 

spooky jim: why isn't anyone responding 

 

 

 

spooky t: sorry i was sleeping 

 

spooky jim: it’s 4 pm

 

spooky t: yea and ?? come at me 

 

spooky jim: way to waste the fuckin day away

 

spooky jim: where is everyone else though

 

spooky t: probably all having sex with their boyfriends

 

spooky jim: i wouldn't be surprised 

 

spooky t: why is everyone we know gay and in a relationship

 

frnk: gee and i arent dating

 

spooky jim: why the fuck did you just pop out of nowhere to say that

 

frnk: bc i always read the chat but never respond

 

gerald: me too

 

gay elmo: me too

 

spooky jim: wow y’all are the fuckin worst people i’ve ever met 

 

 

spooky jim: why dont you guys ever respond?

 

 

 

spooky jim: hello?????

 

 

 

 

spooky jim: ok fuck y’all

 

_spooky jim has left the group_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the latest ive slept that i can remember was 4 pm. it was a long time ago but i remember feeling like shit. i slept until 2 today and that was pretty shitty too . 
> 
> lots of love


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i accomplished nothing this weekend other than updating sing to the sky. i did watch a shit ton of game of thrones though and slept a fucking ton.

daddy b: does anyone have english this semester

 

spooky t: i do

 

memefucker69: me

 

daddy b: good did either of you read the book

 

memefucker69: the one we have the test for tomorrow

 

daddy b: yes

 

memefucker69: no i didn't read it 

 

spooky t: neither did i 

 

spooky t: did you? 

 

daddy b: of course i didn't

 

daddy b: and i was planning on asking you guys to explain it to me 

 

spooky t: so i guess we’re all going to fail then

 

memefucker69: we sure are 

 

spooky t: as long as we go down together

 

daddy b: unite in our failure in english 

 

spooky t: i should really have read the book

 

memefucker69: we should all have read the book

 

spooky t: i’m not going to start though

 

memefucker69: me neither

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter wasn't that funny but i wrote it instead of reading brave new world for the test i have tomorrow but honestly it's so fucking boring


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love laughing at my own jokes :)))) anyways i realized today (even though i should have a long time ago) that i'm actually quite shit at writing and that made me really upset.. but i guess i'm going to keep updating this hoping that people will care about me :/ lol hope you enjoy this one i did

spooky t: i'm dropping out of school who's gonna join me 

 

gay elmo: i will

 

spooky t: thanks mikey but i wasn't asking u 

 

gay elmo: who were you asking then

 

spooky t: josh

 

gay elmo: josh isn't even in this group chat 

 

spooky t: why the heck not

 

gay elmo: umm because he left 

 

spooky t: why'd he do that 

 

gay elmo: because none of us were replying to him??

 

gay elmo: didn't you see that 

 

spooky t: i was probably in the bath 

 

spooky t: anyways why haven't you added josh back 

 

gay elmo: why haven't you?? 

 

spooky t: because that's not my job 

 

gay elmo: and it's mine???

 

spooky t: yes??? 

 

gay elmo: you know what? fucking fine 

 

_ gay elmo has added spooky jim to the group  _

 

_ gay elmo has left the group  _

 

spooky t: what a drama queen 

 

spooky jim: what's happening 

 

spooky t: oh hey josh 

 

spooky t: wanna drop out of school together?

 

spooky jim: hell yeah 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is actually high key a super accurate depiction of me


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for this. i wasnt really in the mood to write a funny chapter with everything that happened tonight and honestly i'm so pissed off that i wasnt about to think of something funny to say. i'm not a person to fake a mood. i usually try to make them funny because i usually dont write when i'm pissed, but here we are. and honestly don't talk to me about fucking politics, i'm so fucking tired of people acting like theyre the smartest and they know what's best for the entirety of the country. nobody does, especially not some dumb fuck sitting behind a computer screen. sorry, i don't mean to unload my anger on you but i guess you could have not read this if you didnt want to

memefucker69: MIKEY ISNT FUCKING ANSWERING MY TEXTS 

 

memefucker69: WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO

 

spooky jim: idk tyler was being a dick

 

spooky t: whoa not cool don't blame me 

 

spooky jim: you were the only one talking to him

 

spooky t: well then you shouldn’t have left me to talk to him alone

 

spooky jim: fair enough

 

 

 

memefucker69: fucking jerk

 

spooky jim: whoa not nice tyler wasn’t that bad why are you coming back 7 hours later to be mean

 

memefucker69: because i want to

 

spooky jim: wow u sure got me 

 

_ spooky jim has added gay elmo to the group _

 

spooky jim: deal with your boyfriend

 

gay elmo: why don’t you dear with yours?

 

spooky jim: oh fuck off 

 

gay elmo: something is really rattling his bones 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ur all probably not entertained by this fic and havent been for weeks but mad props for sticking around, especially after short , shitty chapters like this one. peace the fuck out y'all


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I didn't even notice that this has 100+ kudos and 1000+ hits!! thank you so much!!!!!!!
> 
> Second, (this is more personal and not at all relevant to the story so if you don't give a shit (which I don't expect you to) just skip this and enjoy the story!!) I've honestly been so pissed off today and yesterday. I have an instagram tøp account and people on there bug me so much sometimes. Like why the fuck is Tyler getting hate for shaving his head?? This is why he doesn't like being famous, because people are so fucking rude. It pisses me the fuck off. And something, everywhere in life, that really gets me angry is when people think they're more important or smarter or whatever than anyone else. Nobody is better than anyone else, and it makes me sosoosososososso so mad when people think that. 
> 
> Alright, I'm done. Enjoy this chapter y'all!!!

spooky t: help help help 

daddy b: what's wrong 

spooky t: i forgot my headphones at home 

daddy b: so? 

spooky t: "so?" ??? last week you forgot yours and made ryan sing to you as you walked home 

not haunted ryan: if u need me to sing to you again i will

daddy b: thanks babe 

not haunted ryan: :)

spooky t: well that was disgusting

spooky jim: thats why u need to let me call you babe

spooky t: never

spooky t: and now i’m sick from brendon and ryan’s grossness

spooky t: it’s even worse that i don’t have headphones

spooky jim: i’ll drive you home if you want

spooky t: really? you hate driving people home

spooky jim: no i just hate giving you rides because its hard to keep me eyes on the road ;)

daddy b: wait so you wouldn't hate driving me home? then why the fuck do i walk

spooky jim: actually maybe i do hate driving people home

spooky t: i’ll give u head while u drive

spooky jim: fuck why dont i drive you home more often

spooky t: i really don’t know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make them talk about the sexx bc that can be really entertaining but to be honest i don't like writing it or even reading it but i feel like i wanted them to be more vulgar bc like i make sure tyler doesnt even swear but if youve read any of my notes or anything you might have noticed that i do not follow that bc i dont like it when people think only dumb ppl swear so i swear every other word most of the time


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikey sorry i always post in the middle of the night
> 
> also i really really really hate myself and it's really hard to think of funny things unless they're based off real life events (like this one- inspired by me getting bored as fuck in english class this morning)
> 
> anyways enjoy y'all

spooky t: i’m ordering pizza,, if anyone wants one tell me

 

daddy b: tyler it’s 10am and you're in class

 

spooky t: yes but do you want pizza

 

daddy b: hell yeah 

 

memefucker69: when/where is the pizza being delivered

 

spooky t: my house 4:45 

 

memefucker69: then sign me the fuck up 

 

spooky t: josh u ho answer 

 

spooky jim: jeez i'm just trying to get an education over here 

 

spooky t: do you want pizza or not u dickhead

 

spooky jim: in the past 2 texts you've called me both a ho and a dickhead 

 

spooky t: fine no pizza for you then 

 

spooky jim: wait please forgive me i want pizza 

 

daddy b: so pizza party @ tyler's house 

 

memefucker69: i'll bring the booze

 

spooky t: pete it's gonna be 4:45

 

memefucker69: and?? what's your point??

 

spooky t: hmm maybe that we're neither lame ass fuckboys or alcoholics

 

memefucker69: ok fair

 

memefucker69: i'll bring the kool aid 

 

spooky jim: sounds like my kind of party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love myself for actually ordering pizza in class but i hate myself for not having friends to invite to a pizza party with me :(
> 
> anyways since i don't have friends to hang out with i spend a lot of my time reading fics so recs are always appreciated !!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya um idk about this one sorry 
> 
> also i'm not gonna be able to update tomorrow because i'm staying over at my friend's house but it's an hour and a half or so trip there so i'll hopefully write on the train and bus !! 
> 
> anyways i hope you enjoy

spooky t: josh open your door i’m outside 

 

spooky jim: what the heck why 

 

daddy b: ooo man my boys are gonna fuccckkkk

 

spooky jim: i didn't even invite him to my house he just showed up

 

daddy b: doesn't mean you two ain't gonna fuck

 

spooky t: are you gonna let me inside or nah???

 

spooky jim: what the fuck okay i'm coming 

 

daddy b: says josh twenty minutes in the future 

 

spooky jim: shut the fuck up brendon 

 

spooky t: ok i'll just leave then 

 

spooky jim: no jeez i'm just about to let you in calm down 

 

spooky t: i brought fruit loops 

 

spooky jim: well fuck me right on up 

 

daddy b: keep your sexting out of the group chat 

 

spooky jim: first of all 

 

spooky jim: you're the only one talking about sex

 

spooky jim: second 

 

spooky jim: i'm much better at sexting than that 

 

spooky t: i can confirm 

 

daddy b: stOP my poor virgin ears

 

spooky t: josh is having a coughing fit now 

 

daddy b: is it really that unbelievable that i'm a virgin

 

spooky t: yes??? 

 

spooky t: all you talk about is fucking ryan

 

not haunted ryan: don't bring me into this 

 

spooky t: he's your boyfriend ???

 

not haunted ryan: still i didn't sign up to be slammed in a group chat

 

spooky t: nobody even attempted to slam you 

 

daddy b: i'll slam you if you want ;)

 

spooky t: that was the worst attempt at a sexual innuendo i've ever heard

 

spooky jim: now it really does seem like you're a virgin bren

 

daddy b: that was my plan all along

 

spooky jim: i know for a fact that's not true 

 

daddy b: well fuck then i don't know 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so tired i never go to bed at a reasonable time i'm so dumb ,, i rarely write or update this before midnight and i'm just generally irresponsible about sleep ,, yikes
> 
> as always i absolutely love comments, also if you have any prompts or shit like that you should comment them i really like hearing from people it makes me feel less lonely lmao


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok folks even though i told you guys why in the last chapter so sorry for not updating yesterday !! it feels so weird to me to not post this . i don't know why i'm apologizing i don't owe you guys anything
> 
> anyways I actually don't even like brendon urie and honestly i have no idea why i wrote him into this and why he's like the only character who talks bc i really dislike him ???? so maybe i'll fucking kill him off or something because honestly i just don't like brendon urie

spooky jim: can someone please buy me a cat 

spooky t: josh you already have a cat 

spooky jim: yes but i need another cat

daddy b: how do you need a cat 

spooky jim: i just do 

spooky jim: please 

spooky t: no 

spooky jim: fine i'll get my own cat then

daddy b: why didn't you just do that from the start 

spooky jim: because i want someone else to get me the cat

spooky t: josh can you even care for more than one cat 

spooky jim: yes 

spooky t: i don't believe you at all 

spooky jim: i am a very responsible cat owner 

daddy b: the amount of times you've sent videos of you doing the simba thing with your cat would argue otherwise 

spooky jim: both of you leave me alone

spooky t: fine then i won't help you care for your cats

spooky jim: whatever i don't need you 

spooky t: josh if it weren't for me both you and your cat would be starving until you died and the cat ate your body

spooky jim: that's a bit dark don't you think 

spooky t: maybe but it proves a point 

spooky jim: i guess 

daddy b: so no second cat then? 

spooky jim: no i'm still getting it i'm just also going to be a lot nicer to tyler 

spooky t: good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter would have been better if i had come up with a name for josh's cat and not just repeated 'your cat' but i couldnt decide what to make it, like whether it would be normal and cute or funny but still cute or something really ridiculous but whatever
> 
> so comment 2 things- cat names and whether you think i should keep writing brendon or kill him off or write him out or whatever and if i write him out who should replace his role of being annoying as hell


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is brought to you by you should name your cat (aka ProceedOnward) so hopefully they don't hate me now for messing up their idea (hoping I didn't mess it up though)
> 
> anyways enjoy!!

 

spooky jim: I GOT A CAT

 

spooky t: why god

 

spooky jim: shut up you love muffin

 

daddy b: who’s muffin

 

spooky t: have you seriously not met josh’s cat????? 

 

spooky jim: you’ve totally met him

 

daddy b: wait muffin is your cat’s name????

 

spooky jim: honestly never talk to me or my son again

 

daddy b: that meme hasn’t been relevant for months

 

spooky jim: relevancy in memes isn't relevant brendon

 

daddy b: u aren't relevant

 

spooky jim: shut up brendon

 

spooky t: so what are you gonna name your new cat 

 

spooky jim: blueberry 

 

daddy b: like,, blueberry muffins?

 

spooky jim: yeah do you have a problem??

 

daddy b: yeah actually i do have a problem with you naming both of your cats muffin 

 

spooky jim: and i have a problem with you talking to me

 

_spooky jim has removed daddy b from the group_

 

spooky jim: that’s enough from him

 

spooky jim: anyone else have anything to say??

 

spooky t: no all hail muffin cats

 

spooky jim has named the group ‘all hail muffin cats’

 

spooky jim: good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I get a lot of ideas but I don't usually know where to go with them right?? so I was wondering if there was anyone that would want to like talk to me or something about like writing and stuff? I think that'd be fun!! anyways comment below with a way I can contact you if you wanna talk to me lol


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i couldn't come up with an idea so i literally almost deleted the entire fic bc i'm a drama queen
> 
> also i need to stop constantly reading and writing fics bc i'm starting to do really poorly in school now yikes 
> 
> i also lowkey think it's funny that this is at 37 chapters but oly 7600 or whatever words
> 
> anyways i actually really think this is funny for once so i hope you laugh at how dumb i am too

spooky jim: are you religion?

 

spooky t: what 

 

spooky jim: cause you’re the answer to all my prayers

 

spooky t: what??

 

gerald: did you sit on sugar?

 

gerald: because you have a pretty sweet ass

 

spooky t: are you guys high?? in a gang?? possessed??

 

gerald: do you know karate? 

 

gerald: because your body’s kickin

 

spooky t: what is going on????

 

gerald: have you been eating lucky charms?

 

gerald: because you’re magically delicious

 

spooky t: frank please come collect your boyfriend

 

frnk: was your dad a baker?

 

spooky t: not you too

 

frnk: because you’ve got a nice set of buns

 

spooky jim: are you a basketball hoop? 

 

spooky jim: because i’m gonna slam dunking tonight 

 

spooky t: i hate all of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please ignore the fact that some of those don't make sense bc some of them i came up with myself and didn't find on the internet because i desperately wanted to be original but considering i'm writing a group chat fic i'm obviously not very good at originality


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm literally so fucking close to deleting sing to the sky (which is my other chaptered fic) and then rewriting it and reposting it, because i love the story and the first couple chapters, but i hate it so much now. it used to be my child but now i can't stand it. 
> 
> anyways this one was inspired by the pic tyler posted today and it's dumb as fuck peace out y'all

spooky jim: help can someone bring me food

 

spooky t: like to school??

 

spooky jim: yes please 

 

spooky t: what do you want

 

spooky jim: breakfast

 

spooky t: u got it dude

 

spooky jim: fuckin bLESSED

 

 

memefucker69: tyler why did i just see you carrying a bowl of cereal down the hallway

 

spooky t: bc i’m a good boyfriend

 

memefucker69: won’t the cereal be soggy though

 

spooky t: no i made it in the car

 

memefucker69: how does one make cereal in the car

 

spooky t: do i really need to give you a lesson on how to make cereal

 

memefucker69: no jeez

 

spooky jim: ur just jealous because my boyfriend brings me sketchily made cereal and yours does not

 

memefucker69: mikey bring me cereal

 

gay elmo: if i was to bring cereal it would be entirely to dump it on your head

 

memefucker69: ok i’m not having cereal then bye 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so ya what do you guys think i should do with sing to the sky? would it be bad if i deleted it?? pls inform me


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soundtrack of this chapter: the acoustic versions of six feet under the stars and backseat serenade by all time low (and by soundtrack i mean i listened to these songs as i wrote this and they did not influence the chapter at all but i still felt it was relevant and cute to mention the music i'm listening to when writing)
> 
> i was sick today so i stayed home from school and i told myself i was gonna write but i didnt write a word yikes. i also didn't go to bed at a decent time (it's 12:22 as i'm posting this) so i'm still gonna feel like shit in the morning!! anyways this chapter was inspired by me being annoyed with tyler not swearing and how much i hate missing school and when my 'friends' miss school and i'm alone

spooky t: josh why the FUCK aren’t you at school today

memefucker69: tyler did you just swear

memefucker69: omg i’m actually freaking out 

memefucker69: this is monumental

spooky t: shush i swear all the time

memefucker69: no u don’t 

memefucker69: you say frick

spooky jim: it’s true tyler i don’t think I've ever heard you swear before

spooky jim: i feel like my baby boy has finally grown up

spooky t: ok that’s fine josh you can comment on the fact that i swore but not answer my question? cool.

spooky jim: oh shush i’m sick and that’s not nearly as interesting as you swearing

spooky t: i hate you me swearing isn't that big of a deal but you leaving me alone at school isn't

spooky jim: you’re not going to be alone at any point of the day tyler

spooky jim: let me hEAL

spooky t: screw you you’re never gonna get better because i’m going to murder you first

spooky jim: whoa calm down

spooky t: never, bitch

memefucker69: tyler has sworn twice he’s now officially a bad boy

spooky t: i’m never talking to you again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really really hope i can get more fics posted for you guys, i have about 3 on the go and an idea for a sort of series of fics (and i'm not sure if i'm gonna say what the idea is yet because i kind of want a second opinion on this but have nobody to get a second opinion from) so i really hope i can get some writing done and such soon because having people read my writing has honestly brought me so much joy even though of the three fics i've posted, one of them is this where i'm not writing a plot or anything, one of them i loathe, and one of them i wrote in 5 minutes and has like 12 hits lol
> 
> anyways peace out until tomorrow !!


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isnt funny. i'm sorry

spooky t: help i’ve been watching makeup tutorials for 4 hours

 

memefucker69: what exactly do you need help with

 

spooky t: peter do i really look like someone who should spend four hours watching makeup tutorials

 

memefucker69: yes because your makeup game is weak as fuck

 

spooky t: i don’t wear makeup though

 

memefucker69: w e a k 

 

memefucker69: w 

 

memefucker69: e

 

memefucker69: a

 

memefucker69: k

 

spooky t: josh please make the mean man stop

 

spooky jim: peter stop insulting tyler’s makeup 

 

memefucker69: but he’s shit at makeup

 

spooky jim: tyler doesnt even wear makeup dude

 

memefucker69: maybe if he did he wouldn’t suck at it so much

 

spooky t: why are you so aggressive about my non existent makeup 

 

memefucker69: i actually don’t know 

 

memefucker69: ok i’ll calm down 

 

spooky jim: we good?

 

memefucker69: we good

 

spooky jim: ok i’m going to keep watching makeup videos with tyler then

 

memefucker69: BOTH OF YOU SUCK 

 

spooky jim: i thought we were cool?

 

memefucker69: NO WE ARENT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i'm having a really shit time especially today and not just with this fic (which is shit because it's not funny and it's just not good and i didn't even bring up the 'makeup is fucking great for guys thing' which actually might have been funny but no instead i made it stupid and not even remotely funny or entertaining because this fic is way too much for me as a person) but also with life in general. it hurts me so much how hard of a time i have been having in life lately. as i've probably mentioned on here or you might've deduced based on the fact that i post fanfiction, i love to write. i've never been good at art, but writing (even though i'm still not good at it) has always, since i was 3, been something that has been very important to me. i mean a lot of the time i don't write, and to be honest until i got so deep into bands that i had the desire to write fics, i didn't write for a long time. that's kinda irrelevant other than the fact that explains why i'm so upset that i've been having such a hard time writing lately. like not just fanfictions but just all writing. in my opinion creating is something that's really important for human beings and i'm just in so much pain from this. 
> 
> also i fought with my mom a lot tonight lol kms


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was hella hard to post because i got fake nails today and i write and post like in the middle of the night (currently 1:34 am) and it's super hard to use a computer quietly with long fake nails
> 
> also i'm really happy with how this one went because i was watching a video of josh talking as i wrote this so it just turned out better i think
> 
> by the way as per usual the larger spaces between texts means a bigger gap in time

spooky jim: tyler my dude do you wanna hang out ?

 

 

spooky jim: tyler? hang out with me dude

 

 

 

spooky jim: tttttttttyyyyylllllleeeerrrrrrrr?????????????????

 

memefucker69: dude you’re getting shot down

 

spooky jim: yeah i’m kinda miffed 

 

memefucker69: miffed? the fuck??

 

spooky jim: y’know like ticked

 

memefucker69: then why didn’t you just say ticked

 

spooky jim: because ticked is so …. overused

 

spooky jim: miffed is a much better word 

 

memefucker69: ok you do you dude

 

spooky jim: do you know where tyler is though?

 

memefucker69: nah sorry dude 

 

spooky jim: shoot

 

 

 

spooky t: yeah sure i’ll hang out

 

spooky jim: but you made me wait like 4 hours

 

spooky jim: how do you know i still want to hang out

 

spooky t: dude it was saturday i was sleeping 

 

spooky jim: it’s 2 o’clock though

 

spooky t: i think we’ve been over the fact that i sleep way too long on the weekends okay

 

spooky t: and i know you still want to hang out with me because you always do

 

spooky jim: ok you got me 

 

spooky t: so what did you so desperately want to do

 

spooky jim: well i want to order pizza but i didn’t want to be a loser eating pizza alone

 

spooky t: really?? that was it?? i’m going back to bed

 

spooky jim: goodnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so did you guys like that too? because i did and i just love twenty one pilots just so much and i feel like this chapter isn't as bad and it's almost closer to what they're really like i guess??? like i could imagine them actually having this conversation (even though pete wouldn't be in it obviously)
> 
> anyways i'm not in a shit mood because of my own fic tonight so that's pretty nice


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tags are actually so inaccurate because most of the people don't even talk and brendon isn't in the fucking chat
> 
> anyways this chapter is funny to me bc it started with me trying to bring up that then it sort of... flipped

not haunted ryan: wait why isn’t brendon in the chat anymore

 

memefucker69: because he’s annoying and josh got mad at him because he didn’t remember his cat’s name

 

not haunted ryan: he didn't remember a cat’s name? seems over the top to kick him out

 

spooky jim: excuse you ryan, but muffin is not just any cat

 

not haunted ryan: of course he didn’t remember the name muffin, it’s a shit name

 

spooky jim: excuse me??

 

spooky t: what in the damn hell did you just say about muffin? 

 

not haunted ryan: guys don’t get so defensive it’s just a cat

 

not haunted ryan: dogs are better anyways

 

spooky jim: EXCUSE ME????

 

spooky jim: HOLD ME BACK TY

 

spooky t: no way

 

spooky t: ruin him josh

 

not haunted ryan: what the fuck are you gonna do? insult me in a group chat

 

spooky jim: no ty and i are on our way to your house 

 

not haunted ryan: what the hell?

 

spooky t: i’m so fucking ready for a fight

 

not haunted ryan: am i seriously about to get beat up by josh dun

 

not haunted ryan: this is like a teenage girls dream

 

spooky jim: i hope you’ve dusted off your yu gi oh cards because shit’s about to hit the fan

 

not haunted ryan: why the hell am i friends with you guys 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this started with me going !!!! fight in the chat !!! then i was like !!!! wait !!!! physical fight !!!! but then i thought about it and realized that i was trying to reflect there personalities more so obviously yu gi oh got involved even though i actually don't know what yu go oh is
> 
> also i'm hella proud of the fact that ryan mentioned the fact that being beat up by josh dun is a teenage girl's dream bc its me as fuck... anyways i just wanted to praise myself a little bit because nobody else does :/
> 
> and to be honest, i prefer dogs, but that's just because i have a dog now and i had a dog when i was younger so i sort of grew up around dogs and my parents are those aggressive dog people who act like cats murdered their whole family but i still love cats and want to get one when i'm older.. hbu?


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i'm fully aware that random doesn't equal funny but neither am i so leave me be okay
> 
> anyways i hope you're all proud that this chapter is going up at 11 instead of like 1 !!! and i didn't write it 30 seconds before posting like usual even though it's not any better planned out than usual and is probably even less funny!!!! 
> 
> and i got some writing down on a one shot that i've had in the works for about a month so that feels really nice !!!

gerald: do all dogs go to heaven?

 

memefucker69: what does that mean?

 

gerald: it’s pretty straightforward if you ask me

 

memefucker69: i mean of course dogs go to heaven

 

memefucker69: even bad dogs are good dogs 

 

gerald: that’s good to hear

 

memefucker69: why are you so concerned about dogs?

 

gerald: because i want them to be happy

 

memefucker69: that's great gerard

 

gerald: are you busy pete?

 

memefucker69: just talking to some loser about what happens to dogs after they die 

 

gerald: weLL i was going to ask you to come to the dog park with me and make sure all the dogs know they’re going to heaven

 

memefucker69: this is such an honour

 

memefucker69: i would absolutely love to

 

gerald: well idk if i’ll invite you now because you called me a loser

 

memefucker69: no please i want to go see the dogs

 

gerald: i guess it’s not fair of me to keep someone away from dogs

 

memefucker69: to be honest i thought you were more of a cat person

 

gerald: is a person not allowed to love cats and dogs the same way

 

gerald: #pride

 

memefucker69: please don’t say that it sounds like you’re going to go fuck a bunch of animals

 

gerald: maybe i am

 

gerald: only god can judge me

 

memefucker69: no actually, i will judge you if you fuck animals

 

memefucker69: there are much better things to fuck

 

memefucker69: like your brother ;)

 

gerald: ok you’re making it sound like you support waycest

 

memefucker69: first of all, i was talking about ME fucking mikey

 

memefucker69: and second of all, why the fuck do you have a name for it

 

gerald: there are dark, dark things in this world peter

 

memefucker69: so are we going to the park or not?

 

gerald: i’ll grab the dog treats

 

memefucker69: why do you have dog treats 

 

memefucker69: you don’t even have a dog

 

gerald: DARK THINGS PETER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really wanted to include more characters but somehow that turned out being just pete and gerard?? ok 
> 
> please drop some chapter suggestions in the comments so hopefully i can write less trash!!! and tomorrow is my birthday and i'd really like to write something extra af but i'm actually not all that creative when it comes to this fic (obviously (based on how dumb all the chapters are))
> 
> anyways lots of love !!!!


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one's short!! it's my birthday and i didn't want to make something bad but the only idea i could come up with was short.. so here you go

spooky jim: damn girl, are you a fork? because i want to spoon you

spooky t: josh you’re gay 

spooky jim: damn girl, are you a dog? because i’d stroke you

spooky t: josh that doesn’t make sense 

spooky t: please don’t do this again

spooky jim: damn girl, are you a housewife in the 50s? because i’d hit that

spooky t: fuck it’s happening again isn’t it 

spooky jim: damn girl, are you a girl? because i like girls

spooky t: i’d be mad at you but fuck that one got me

spooky jim: :^))))))

spooky t: ok i’m back to being annoyed @ u 

spooky jim: you love me

spooky t: which i will deny until my dying day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw i'm always sooooo thankful for comments ,, i love being loved


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as you can tell,, i'm really fucking tired?? and i'm not american so i don't get a break this week (although i do have friday off of school) and i'm just trying to ride out being tired as fuck until christmas break but so far it's not going all that well
> 
> anyways i got my driver's licence today !!! where i live you can get your full license as soon as you're 16 because you can get a learner's when you're 14, so after our car insurance dude gets back to us i'll be able to drive places !!! yay !!!

gerald: how do you write an essay

 

spooky jim: honestly i have no idea

 

memefucker69: neither do i 

 

gerald: well fuck what are we gonna do 

 

spooky t: what do you mean?

 

gerald: you know,, the essay we have to write in english tomorrow

 

spooky t: FRINK I FORGOT  


 

spooky jim: frink?

 

spooky t: y’know ,,, like frick but with an n 

 

frnk: sounds like a misspelling of my name

 

spooky t: u know what frank? u don’t even talk in this chat so you don’t get to comment on the way i choose to express myself

 

frnk: defensive much

 

spooky jim: don't talk to tyler like that

 

spooky t: defensive much

 

spooky jim: you know what,, you can have him frank

 

frnk: no please i don’t want him

 

spooky jim: ok what the fuck everyone should want tyler tyler is the best 

 

frnk: you just said you didn’t want him

 

spooky jim: i did not 

 

spooky jim: i just said you could have him but you did not appreciate the gift that is tyler robert joseph

 

spooky t: no need for full names

 

spooky jim: Mr. Tyler R. Joseph

 

spooky t: Shut The Damn Hell Up, Mr. Joshua W. Dun

 

frnk: okay i think this is my cue to leave 

 

gerard: ok i get you guys are busy being rlly gay,, 

 

gerard: but essays

 

spooky jim: Just Wing It™ 

 

gerard: thanks bud

 

spooky jim: always here to help out a friend in need 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyways like i said i'm tired as fuck so goodnight?? even though most of you guys probably don't read these right after i post them bc i'm inconvenient so they go up whenever it's convenient to me and that's probably not convenient to you guys? this doesnt make sense i just want sleep and/or death


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey !!!! hi !!!! i don't really have anything to say today !!! other than if you're american (i'm not so i'm not going to assume the rest of you but i'm sure some of you are) happy thanksgiving !! i know it's not thanksgiving for me but i'd like to say i'm thankful for anyone who reads this, you're very important to me !!!!

spooky jim: what if dogs went skiing?

 

spooky t: what

 

spooky jim: what if dogs went skiing?

 

spooky t: i can read thank you very much

 

spooky t: but i don’t understand what about dogs skiing is so important to you

 

spooky jim: would they have 4 skis or 2 skis? 

 

spooky t: dogs wouldn’t wear any skis at all, josh

 

spooky jim: yes but if they wanted to , how many would they wear

 

spooky t: dogs don’t ski !!!

 

spooky jim: DOGS CAN SKI IF THEY WANT  


 

spooky jim: LET DOGS FOLLOW THEIR DREAMS  


 

spooky t: DOGS DON’T DREAM ABOUT SKIING

  
  
spooky t: THEY DREAM ABOUT CHASING STICKS AND TOYS

 

spooky jim: REALLY? YOU’RE IN THE MIND OF EVERY DOG EVER???  


 

spooky t: SERIOUSLY JOSH?????????????

 

spooky jim: WELL ARE YOU? NO?? OH YEAH YOU AREN’T !!!! DOGS MIGHT DREAM ABOUT SKIING 

 

spooky jim: AND I GUESS IF YOU’RE THAT AGAINST DOGS LIVING THEIR DREAMS WE’LL NEVER KNOW IF THEY SKI WITH 2 OR 4 SKIS

 

gerald: guys calm down

 

gerald: it’s not worth this big of a fight

 

frnk: yeah since obviously dogs would only ski on 2 skis it would be so hard to ski with 4 skis dumbass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love talking to people so if you wanna talk to me comment and i'll try to contact you !!!!
> 
> lots of love !!!!!


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have to wake up really fucking early at 5:45 am and it's 12:30 now and i'm sooo fucking tired but i wanted to post a chapter so goodnight i'm about to pass out

spooky jim: noah fence but i love spaghetti

 

spooky t: noah fence taken,, spaghetti is the best

 

gerald: why are you two always high

 

spooky t: neither of us do drugs

 

gerald: i don’t believe you

 

spooky jim: we’re just high on anxiety

 

gerald: how exactly does one get high on anxiety

 

spooky jim: step 1: have way too much anxiety

 

gerald: what’s step 2

 

spooky jim: there is no step 2

 

gerald: then why am i not always high

 

spooky jim: you must be doing something wrong

 

spooky jim: i dunno man sorry gotta jet

 

gerald: where are you going

 

spooky jim: i haven’t decided yet

 

gerald: fucking dick

 

spooky t: joshua i’m making spaghetti

 

spooky jim: thats where I'm going @gerard get fukt

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u liked this,, lots of love !!!!!!!!!!!!!


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm soooooooooooooooooooooooo tired i'm sorry about this one
> 
> hopefully i'll start with like story development soon? idk though

spooky t: why is it considered cool to not sleep

gerald: tyler you never sleep

spooky t: no i gave up on that

gerald: how do you just give up on that 

spooky t: well its 8 pm and i’m about to go to bed

gerald: and by tomorrow i’ll be getting texts from you at 2 am

spooky t: ok fine that’s probably true

spooky t: but even if i don’t sleep i still don’t get why it’s cool

gerald: it’s not by default because of you

spooky t: :(

gerald: get fuckin rest noob

spooky t: IM ABOUT TO PISS MY PANTS 

gerald: hope u get rest

spooky t: thank you friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyways i'm sorry again for that i'm too tired to even try to make it funny or more than 115 words lol


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tyler in this chapter (and most chapters) is written after me   
> and i'm dead fuckin tired so i don't really have anything to say  
> enjoy this chapter!!

gerald: so ty did you manage to keep up with going to bed early for more than one night

spooky t: no bc i’m ticked

gerald: are you not sleeping because you’re ticked or ticked because you aren’t sleeping

spooky t: not sleeping because i’m ticked

gerald: why are you so ticked

spooky t: because my mom booked me an appointment at 7 am tomorrow 

spooky jim: what’s the appointment for ty? 

spooky t: i wasn’t even talking to you??

spooky t: and i don’t remember i’m too angery

spooky jim: ok buddo

gerald: why are you so mad about that

spooky t: because i’ll have to wake up at 5:30?? and there’s no way i’ll be able to stay awake in all my classes 

gerald: why in god’s name are you gonna wake up at 5:30

spooky t: so i can get ready for school? what else

gerald: how does it take an hour and a half to get ready for school when you still show up looking like you rolled out of bed 5 minutes ago

spooky t: it takes time

spooky t: everything in life is a process

gerald: what kind of processes go into getting ready in the morning

spooky t: mostly contemplating whether or not i really need an education

spooky t: and sometimes suicide but that’s a conversation for another time

spooky t: things are going well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually have an appointment that early tomorrow and it actually takes me that long to get ready   
> and its very much like me to talk about things like my poor mental state in the way that tyler does because it's nice sometimes to say stuff out loud (aka in shitty fanfics)


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY FRICK THIS IS CHAPTER 50 !!!! WHOA
> 
> anyways sorry theres not been any plot development for the past 50 chapters lol i'm sure i'll keep telling myself that i'll get to that
> 
> this one isn't a total piece of crap wowee (at least in my opinion who knows maybe you'll hate it (but i pray you don't))

spooky jim: i swear i would be dead without coffee 

spooky t: your addiction is becoming a problem

spooky jim: i know but i caN’T SURVIVE

spooky t: i can tell 

spooky t: considering you just about shivved me because i was running late and you almost didn’t get coffee

gerald: josh no shivving your boyfriend

spooky jim: yes but he was making me late and i need coffee to survive school

gerald: oh i didn’t know you drank coffee at school

spooky jim: what the heck why not i never don’t drink coffee

gerald: i dunno you just are constantly falling asleep

spooky jim: i don’t fall asleep 

gerald: no you just close your eyes while you are sitting up straight then get startled and go back to taking notes

gerald: i’m pretty sure that’s sleep

spooky jim: and i’m pretty sure thats a talent of mine

spooky t: i’ll have to agree with josh on that one

spooky t: except u still can’t shiv people for standing between you and coffee

spooky jim: maybe if you could be on time for once i wouldn’t have to threaten to shiv you

spooky t: thanks for the reassurance babe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> josh is totally me in this chapter because : a) i'm addicted to coffee , b) i like the word shiv so i threaten to shiv people a lot , c) i actually have the talent of falling asleep with my head straight up and everything because it always happens in class so i'm like in a state of half consciousness that's just enough to not collapse but not enough to keep my eyes open
> 
> fun factz!!


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is such trash that it started with a fuckin jacksfilms reference then i made a typo and rolled with it .. and it was literally like 80 words and most of them are the usernames but then i felt like shit so i made it longer but it's really bad.. i'm sorry so many of my captions are apologies and excuses and stuff i just hate that i'm usually not very happy with this fic
> 
> i also really want you to know that i 100% would not write this without all your amazing comments, i know i'm not very good at replying but it makes my day every single time!! lots of love to everyone !!

gerald: i’m so tired of people 

spooky t: bad day?

gerald: no 

gerald: bad LIFE

spooky jim: that got memo fast 

spooky jim: **emo

gerald: i think you just changed my life

gerald: i’m not emo anymore 

spooky jim: I MADE A MISTAKE

gerald: that’s too bad because it’s my life now

spooky jim: don’t talk to me

spooky t: gerard i’m gonna cry

gerald: crying is for emos, tyler

gerald: i’ve embraced the memo lifestyle 

spooky jim: i make one typo 

gerald: and you change one life

spooky jim: if i buy you mcdonalds will you please stop

gerald: keep talking

spooky jim: i’ll bring you mcdonalds in like 5 minutes if you kill memo

gerald: memo is just getting started though

spooky jim: and it needs to dIE

gerald: ok jeez fine i’ll take one large fry and large chocolate milkshake!!

gay elmo: and can i get the same please? :))))))

spooky jim: i didn’t offer u anything

gay elmo: yes but if you’re coming by my house with mcdonalds you could easily bring me something too

spooky jim: nah

gay elmo: guess i’ll just become MEMO then :)))

spooky jim: jesus fine two large fries two milkshakes coming up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> even when i have time to write chapters i don't have ideas and i want to cry this is trash and it kind of makes me sad to post things i'm not proud of,, thats why i haven't updated sing to the sky in such a long time,, because i can't write anything i'm proud of


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have been tired since 1739 please help me

gerald: i feel like scene kids don’t get enough credit

 

spooky t: i don’t think they deserve it 

 

gerald: excuse me 

 

spooky t: you are excused

 

gerald: haHA HA That’s really funny! It’s an excellent joke! Thank you so much for the input!

 

spooky t: now you’re just being rude 

 

gerard: That’s because you’re a dick!

 

spooky jim: you support scene kids and are being mean to my boyfriend 

 

gerard: it’s very important to love and appreciate scene kids

 

spooky jim: more important than being nice to tyler?

 

gerard: yes that’s true 

 

gerard: scene kids are a national treasure

 

gerard: people shouldn't be judged for being scene

 

spooky jim: it sounds like you’re getting ready to come out to us as scene

 

_ gerard has changed their name to gerawr _

 

gerawr: you’ve got me 

 

spooky t: josh you called it 

 

spooky jim: my scenedar was tingling 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've had the word gerawr written in my notes on my phone for months and i kept forgetting to write it lol throw it in the pile of fics i haven't written or i've stopped writing halfway through nice one me


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! I'd just like to say right away that i might not be able to update like the next three days so if that's the case i haven't died or anything just fyi
> 
> anyways i'm exhausted so i'm just gonna let you read the chapter !!

gerawr: it’s always a good idea to always carry two sacks of something when you walk around. that way, if anybody says, “hey, can you give me a hand?,” you can say, “sorry, got these sacks.”

spooky t: thanks for the input gerard

gerawr: its a good idea though

spooky t: you included that in your original statement, i just don’t understand why you decided it was relevant

gerawr: what does it have to be relevant to

gerawr: i started a conversation with it what would i have to relate it to

spooky t: it has to be relevant to things i care about

gerawr: it was solid life advice 

spooky t: but i do not care 

gerawr: no need to be a dick

spooky t: don’t call me a dick u dick

spooky t: josh back me up

spooky jim: ummm

spooky jim: tyler is right?

spooky t: thanks for the weakest defence ever

gerawr: josh you’re only saying that bc tyler’s your boyfriend 

spooky jim: actually i’m only saying that because it’s his birthday

gerawr: oh shit i forgot that 

gerawr: happy birthday ty!!

spooky t: thanks pal

gerawr: ur still a dick though

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw the thing gerard said at the start was written by some dude that i've never actually heard of named jack handey!! and i wasn't going to address ty's bday but i'm bad at coming up with good content !!
> 
> anyways lots of love to all !


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i used the measurement of yards in this and it felt so wrong. curse you americans and your outdated measurement system
> 
> anyways i'm so dead from the course i'm doing this weekend, it took me 2 hours and about 3 breakdowns to get my homework done, and i still have school homework on top of that. love life :))))
> 
> but again ,, if theres no chapter the next 2 days i'm not dead !!

spooky jim: sos i’m stuck in traffic

spooky jim: it’s been 20 minutes and i’ve moved like 100 yards

spooky t: who are you with

spooky jim: it’s just me 

spooky t: josh r u fricken kidding me

spooky jim: what did i do

spooky t: stop fucking replying

spooky jim: what the hell don’t be so mean

spooky t: you’re texting and driving though i should be meaner than i am being 

spooky jim: i’m barely moving though

spooky t: not an excuse u dickwad

spooky jim: sweet insult

spooky t: i’m blocking your phone number until you’re not driving anymore bye

gerald: tyler nice ppl don’t block their boyfriends 

spooky t: ’tis too late, the deed is done

gerald: ur such an idiot

spooky t: it could be worse,, i could text and drive

gerald: damn what a jab at someone whom you’ve blocked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last sentence was originally supposed to be funny until i started grammaring and used the word whom
> 
> and the thing josh was talking about actually happened to me today which sucked but i was thinking about how i bet in real life josh texts and drives and real life tyler gets angry,, so my fic became a psa


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all i know i gave you hella notice but i felt so flippin guilty for not posting last night y'all
> 
> anyways i gotta wake up early tomorrow because i'm terrified to drive in the snow and it's 12:15 am because i'm a dumb fucking bitch
> 
> anyways this one's all over the place i hope you like it

gerald: tyler have you unblocked josh yet

 

spooky t: no he can suck my ass

 

gerald: just unblock him please

 

gerald: you’re destroying lives 

 

spooky t: fucking buzzkill 

 

gerald: at what point did you start swearing 

 

spooky t: why the FUCK does everyone freak out about that

 

gerald: because you refused to for like 34 years 

 

spooky t: sorry to inconvenience you

 

gerald: but don’t think you don’t still have to unblock joshua

 

spooky t: noooooooooooo

 

gerald: don’t make me come to your house 

 

spooky t: fucking do it see if i care 

 

gerald: i’m on my fuckin way 

 

spooky t: ok i lied i’ll do it 

 

gerald: good 

 

spooky jim: hey guys!! glad to see i’ve been unblocked 

 

gerald: oh nice !! what are you up to

 

spooky jim: i’m at the pet store i think i want to get a parrot

 

spooky t: is two cats not enough

 

spooky jim: never 

 

spooky t: ok good talk i’m done 

 

gerald: why are you such a fucking asshole ty

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't have anything much to say for once yikes 
> 
> and i think yesterday really convinced me that i don't like writing this without the daily updates tbh 
> 
> see ya tomorrow y'all!!


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all you could honestly just read this fic and have some really good examples of me losing my mind
> 
> also this is like a fuck ton of words and i didn't even realize wow (even though this one's really short sorry)

spooky jim: i’m gonna stab someone? or myself? in the leg

spooky t: why the leg

spooky t: go ham or go home

gerald: i’m with tyler stab someone in the neck or someone if you’re gonna stab them

spooky jim: uhm stop promoting violence

gerald: you were the one who started with the stabbing 

spooky jim: but in the leg

spooky t: why did you want to stab someone anyways 

spooky jim: because i’m cold as hell

gerald: really ?? you were gonna stab someone because you were cold??

spooky jim: yeah come at me bitch 

spooky t: wait up i just noticed you suggested stabbing yourself

spooky t: that is not allowed my guy 

spooky jim: alright ty

spooky jim: aha got u I’M GONNA STAB MYSELF IN THE LEG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaa as usual i'm way too fucking tired so goodnight lots of love


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo i hope you guys don't mind that i can't be bothered to spell things the american way sorry though

spooky jim: could someone do me a favour and mail me a blanket

gerald: still cold?

spooky jim: yeah

spooky t: you should get that checked out

spooky jim: why in the damn would i get it checked out 

spooky jim: what would i tell the doctor

spooky t: tell him your boyfriend is sick and tired of listening to you complain about it 

spooky jim: i haven’t complained once

spooky t: you don’t think threatening to stab someone then asking for someone to mail you a blanket is complaining? 

spooky jim: not really 

spooky t: you can think that but you’re wrong

spooky jim: ok fine don’t mail me a blanket then

spooky t: at no point was i ever going to mail you a blanket 

spooky jim: i still think you should though

spooky t: nah

spooky jim: eat a dick bro

spooky t: don’t tell me to eat a dick and call me bro in the same sentence 

spooky jim: i can see why that might be a problem actually

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the whole cold thing is 100% referencing the fact that it's insanely cold where i live and it makes me crave death but that's chill i'm dehydrated as fuck as i'm typing this i'm gonna go grab some water then go to bed


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been watching snow/ice car crash videos for like 40 minutes and i'm scaring the shit outta myself to be honest

spooky jim: my boys,, i really gotta shit

gerald: thanks for the info joshua

gerald: i’m really glad i know that

spooky t: here’s a fun hack: take a shit

spooky jim: but i’m not at home 

spooky t: i still don't get what you expect me to do

spooky jim: sympathize for me 

spooky t: no way dude

spooky t: you’re texting us about your fricken bowels

spooky t: nobody wants to hear about it 

spooky jim: but isn’t that what group chats are for? 

spooky t: no??? what the damn

spooky t: we sure as hell didn’t make a group chat so you could talk about your shit

spooky jim: but didn’t i start this to talk about cereal

spooky t: yeah i think so but that’s closer to what group chats are actually for

spooky jim: i didn’t realize you held the magic secret of the meaning of group chats

spooky jim: if you wouldn’t mind, explain it to me? that way i won’t keep inconveniencing you by wanting to talk to my friends

spooky t: well i dunno

spooky t: i just know you’re doing it wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyways i almost fell asleep and then i was like wait a second i have readers to dissapoint


	59. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's really short sorry
> 
> also i'm staying over at my bud's house tomorrow night (it'll be sick fyi) so i won't be updating this fic!! i actually don't know if theres anyone who actually reads these after each update or if people read them after a few updates or (most likely option) nobody actually reads these (because fuck me right) 
> 
> anyways see you all at the next update which'll be saturday night for me but probably not for anyone reading eat

spooky jim: can somebody buy me food

spooky t: i would but i don’t want to

gerald: i would but i don’t give a shit about whether or not you starve to death

frnk: i would but i don’t even like you all that much

memefucker69: i would but i have like 40$ to my name and that has to last about 3 months 

gay elmo: i would but if i said that i wouldn’t fit with the group 

spooky jim: @ tyler: asshole

spooky jim: @ gerard: asshole x2

spooky jim: @ frank: asshole x3

spooky jim: @ peter: actually rip my dude 

spooky jim: @ michael: asshole x4 but also don’t be such a follower

spooky t: i’d like to thank you for the individual replies

spooky jim: i’d like to thank you for ABSOLUTELY FUCKING NOTHING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaa i don't have anything to say right now so peace out yo
> 
> actually that's not true i want to point out that (just like pete ayyy what a coincidence) i checked my bank account and there's 40 fucking dollars in it and i haven't bought any christmas presents yet and at the end of july i had nearly two thousand dollars in there i'm so fucking stupid i hate myself so much anyways i'm gonna go wallow in self pity because i can't buy food !!


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter semi based off of real life events
> 
> also has anyone seen the show misfits? i'm fucking obsessed with it

spooky jim: lol i’m fucking lost

gerald: like physically? or emotionally,, because if so same here

spooky jim: well to be honest i am completely emotionally lost

spooky jim: but i was originally talking about how i accidentally drove onto some country roads outside of the city and google maps doesn’t know where i am either

gerald: shouldn’t you be focusing on that then rather than your emotional lostness 

spooky jim: i should but you brought it up 

gerald: i guess you’re right but it doesn’t help to blame me 

spooky jim: sorry mate i’m just kinda freaked out 

gerald: what’s your plan for getting home then? 

spooky jim: probably just panic then drive more

spooky jim: also do you know where tyler is? i tried calling him but he didn’t answer

gerald: wow what an ass

spooky jim: i know right? his boyfriend is out in the middle of god knows the fuck where and he’s probably jerking off or something 

spooky t: hey i am not

spooky jim: real fuckin typical,, able to defend himself for jerking off but not answer my call when i’m in a fucking crisis

spooky t: sorry man

spooky t: so you might swell get driving then if you’re just gonna drive 

spooky jim: yeah i guess i’ll just get going then

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember how for a good while i had like 347 things to say in both the top and bottom notes ?? yeah that obviously isn't happening anymore sorry if you enjoyed that


	61. Chapter 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo my boys i just watched the thinning and it's so fucking good i was shaking the whole time (btw it's on youtube red but if you don't have that there's a website called 123movies that works really well for a lot of things) i really recommend it 
> 
> also i just realized that a couple chapters ago gerard changed his name to gerawr and i immediately forgot about it fuck 
> 
> note: i'm just rereading what i've written for you tonight and it's pretty shit, i'm sorry

gerald: so josh did you make it home alive?

spooky jim: sorta i guess

gerald: how only sorta

spooky jim: i ended up going the wrong fuckin way and ending up in some town that i didn’t know existed and i couldn’t leave because i was running out of gas 

spooky jim: and i only had about 12 dollars with me so i couldn’t refill my tank so i ended up mowing some dude’s massive fucking lawn and he gave me 50 bucks for it and then i filled up my car and left

spooky jim: so i eventually got home but i didn’t have a house key which doesn’t even make sense because i should have one on my fucking keychain but ya know i don’t 

spooky jim: so i ended up sleeping in my car but that’s still not all that warm but my dad got up early and went outside and saw me in the car and all is well now 

gerald: i don’t know what to say

gerald: you’re such a fucking dumbass, did you know that?

spooky jim: yeah, i know

gerald: i really don’t understand why anyone talks to you or why you have a boyfriend

spooky jim: you’re so mean

spooky jim: what did i ever do to you

gerald: you spoke to me

spooky jim: WOW

spooky jim: i hope you get run over by a truck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyy gotta leave for school in 8 hours but i have yet to sleep what a responsible student i am
> 
> also sorry if you hated that chapter idk how i feel about it too i'm just so damn shook because of the thinning that i don't know what to do with myself


	62. Chapter 62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly the main thing that would happen if someone i know were to find this is they'd go from thinking i'm mildly insane to properly knowing that i'm out of my fucking mind

spooky jim: anyone up for braveheart and chill?

gerald: even if that meme HADN’T died a year and a half ago,, isn’t that more of a directly-to-tyler kind of message 

spooky jim: no,, it doesn’t have to be tyler

gerald: do you have any idea what that meme means?

spooky jim: yes

gerald: so you’re up for cheating on tyler 

gerald: cool 

spooky jim: no, i know what it means, but do you really think i’m gonna have sex while i could be watching mel gibson and friends be total fucking badasses?

gerald: i mean i would pick sex

spooky jim: nobody wants to hear about that

gerald: you brought it up 

spooky jim: fine,, you’re no longer invited to watch braveheart with me 

gerald: wow, that’s absolutely devastating

gerald: i’m completely heartbroken, how will i live!?

spooky jim: asshole 

spooky jim: and to think i was gonna taint my braveheart experience with your attitude 

spooky t: yo my dude

spooky jim: what?

spooky t: i’ll watch braveheart with you 

spooky jim: really ?

spooky t: why would i ever pass up an opportunity to watch 3 hours of scottish dudes and badassery ?

spooky jim: i really don’t know why anyone would

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you tell i paused braveheart to write? i'm kinda sad because i know if i stay up and watch the rest of it tonight i'll feel shitty tomorrow :(
> 
> but in case it sounds like i haven't, i actually have seen braveheart, i'm not writing this halfway through it for the first time


	63. Chapter 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first note: i realized that i haven't been good with replying to comments, and i'm sorry. i usually see the emails but forget to actually go on and reply (and i'm adding this to my notes even though i'm most likely not gonna do that tonight)
> 
> second note: this is mostly related to the first one, but if you ever want to contact me, drop your instagram in the comments (i'm way too paranoid to put mine in the notes even though it's a band account oops) and i'll most likely hit u up pretty quickly, cause it's pretty much the only social media i use

spooky jim: here’s the thing- we started out friends

spooky t: it was cool but it was all pretend 

gerald: yeah yeah

spooky jim: since u been gone 

gerald: you dedicated

spooky t: you took the time

spooky jim: wasn’t long till i called you mine

memefucker69: yeah yeah 

spooky t: since u been gone

gerald: and all you’d ever hear me say

spooky jim: is how i pictured me with you

memefucker69: that’s all you’d ever hear me say

spooky t: but since u been gone

gerald: i can breathe for the first time

memefucker69: i’m so moving on 

spooky t: yeah yeah 

spooky jim: thanks to you

memefucker69: now i get

spooky t: what i want

gerald: since u been gone

spooky jim: how can i put it?

spooky t: you put me on

gerald: i even fell for that stupid love song

spooky jim: yeah yeah

memefucker69: since u been gone

gerald: how come i’d never hear you say

spooky t: i just wanna be with you

spooky jim: i guess you never felt that way

gerald: but since u been gone 

memefucker69: i can breathe for the first time 

spooky t: i’m so moving on 

spooky jim: yeah yeah 

gerald: thanks to you

spooky t: now i get

memefucker69: now i get (i get) what i want

spooky jim: since u been gone 

memefucker69: you had your chance you blew it

spooky t: out of sight, out of mind

gerald: shut your mouth i just can’t take it

spooky jim: again and again and again and again 

frnk: i think that’s about enough

gay elmo: wow frank we really need different friends

frnk: we really do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kinda regret putting what i did in the top notes because it's probably more relevant to here so like scroll up if u give a damn
> 
> also i actually have 2 chapters prewritten?? haven't done that in a solid month


	64. Chapter 64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like total shit for not posting last night,,, it was written and everything but i fell asleep before putting it up. i know (or at least hope) that it doesn't really affect you but it makes me super upset, so i'm sorry
> 
> *also rereading this, there are a few sentences you might need to read more than once just because i can't think of a clearer way to word it BUT if you do think of something or you notice something actually wrong (with any chapter past or future as well) please comment ,, i'd rather be told than notice by myself way later

spooky t: wow i have been listening to kelly clarkson for 4 hours straight

spooky t: actually i’ve been listening to the same three kelly clarkson songs for 4 hours straight

spooky jim: i don’t know whether to ask why or which ones

spooky jim: gee help me decide

gerald: i’m gonna go with why? 

spooky t: she makes me feel young again

gerald: you are young

spooky t: not young enough

gerald: if u were much younger you wouldn’t be allowed to leave the house without adult supervision 

spooky t: that’s still the case

gerald: you know that’s not true 

spooky t: jesus gerard let me live

spooky t: why isn't that why enough? i just want to listen to kelly clarkson and maybe it’s my fault for saying anything but i feel like i should be able to send things to a group chat full of my closest friends without judgement and borderline harassment. i’m sure i’m guilty of it too, i’m sorry i’m such a dick sometimes but this is my official statement of i’m sorry i’m such a jerk

gerald: i’m sorry man

spooky jim: aw dude i love you

spooky t: i love you too josh

spooky jim: i do still wanna know though,, which 3 songs

spooky t: only the best of the best: since u been gone, behind these hazel eyes, and my life would suck without you

spooky jim: wow i wasn’t expecting the 3 songs thing to be literal 

spooky t: i don’t mess around with kelly clarkson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a hella short day of school tomorrow then it's winter break!!!! i'm so fucking hyped i'm gonna sleep so fuckin much and possibly even stop neglecting writing!!


	65. Chapter 65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i ! am ! so ! fucking ! sorry ! that ! i ! didn't ! post ! last ! night ! 
> 
> i fell asleep whilst typing :/ 
> 
> anyways i would like to thank you so much for nearly 200 kudos and almost 2400 hits !!! that's so insane!!! with this particular fic, i would not be writing if not for the people reading, so thank you so much!!

spooky t: when i die will you guys do me a favour?

gerald: what is it?

gerald: don’t answer that if it’s some dumb bullshit like clearing your browser history

spooky t: no no it’s serious

gerald: what is it then?

spooky t: can you make sure my funeral is lit as fuck?

spooky t: i’m thinking we’ll have my body put through a wood chipper and then launched from a confetti cannon

gerald: is that serious to you?

spooky t: i would not have asked that if it wasn’t

gerald: then i guess i will make sure your funeral is lit

gerald: except you’re not gonna die anytime soon so i don’t have to worry for a long time

spooky t: we’ll never know 

gerald: tyler you’re scaring me 

spooky t: i’m sorry man

gerald: are you okay?

spooky t: i dunno

gerald: come over dude,, i don’t want you to have to be alone

spooky t: thanks dude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> with this particular chapter, i kinda just wanted to prove to you and myself not only that there guys all care about each other and aren't always dicks to each other, but also there are people that care about you


	66. Chapter 66

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo yo just in case anyone is wondering,, yes i am aware that i have been neglecting sing to the sky for like a two months, i'm kinda just upset about how poorly it turned out and i don't really have time to spend trying to deal with that trainwreck

gerald: mail me motivation please

spooky t: for what

gerald: i’m being forced to clean my room and i don’t wanna

spooky t: nooooo don’t 

spooky jim: noooo gee

spooky jim: fuck the system don’t let them force you 

spooky t: the best part about your room is how disgusting it is 

gerald: they’re making me because my fucking window is broken and i have to clean up so the people can replace it

spooky t: i’m sorry man

spooky jim: i guess we’ll have to fuck your room up again 

spooky t: lets fucking do it

spooky jim: when will they be done? 

gerald: they’ll be done wednesday 

spooky jim: wednesday night, boys 

spooky t: we’ll fucking trash the joint

gerald: i’m in

gerald: but you guys need to chill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is yet another chapter inspired by my life,, except i'm not gonna fuck my room back up now that it's slightly clean
> 
> also,, i have a chapter prewritten that changes the story a little bit and i'm not sure if i'm ready to commit to it or not. i don't really know if it makes sense to ask you guys bc it changes things more from a writing perspective, i just am the kind of person who likes to think out loud and have other people hear what they're thinking about , you know?
> 
> also if anyone caught the (weak as fuck) reference to wednesday night boys i'd be really impressed (also i don't mean it's hard to find the reference bc i fuckin said the title just out of context, it'd just be cool if you knew what it meant)


	67. Chapter 67

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all so this is the chapter i didn't know if i wanted to post so you're about to realize how much of a p*ssy i am sorry
> 
> also idk if i'm gonna be able to post in the upcoming couple of weeks bc my sister is in the room next to me and might be able to hear me type in the middle of the night, and i usually don't have to worry about that
> 
> enjoy this!!

memefucker69: tyler and josh you need to change your usernames

 

spooky jim: no way 

 

spooky t: not happening 

 

memefucker69: please 

 

memefucker69: it’s impossible to read through conversations i’ve missed because it looks like josh went crazy and texted himself for an hour

 

spooky jim: why would it be me and not tyler

 

memefucker69: because you’ve done it before

 

spooky jim: doesn’t mean i’ll do it again

 

memefucker69: doesn’t mean tyler would do it all of a sudden

 

spooky jim: w0w i feel attacked

 

spooky t: why did you type wow with a zero

 

spooky jim: emphasis 

 

spooky jim: but if you really really want us to, we’ll change them i guess

 

memefucker69: what are you changing them to 

 

spooky jim: don’t rush my creative process

 

 

 

_ spooky jim has changed their name to alien boy _

 

_ spooky t has changed their name to skeleton dude _

 

memefucker69: that’s the best you could come up with?

 

memefucker69: absolutely anyone could have come up with better names 

 

memefucker69: “creative process”

 

alien boy: wow maybe we should change them to something even more identical

 

skeleton dude: lets fucking do it 

 

memefucker69: i’m sorry i was wrong

 

skeleton dude: don’t try us 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i'm gonna go to bed now and i hope i'll talk to you guys tomorrow!!


	68. Chapter 68

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao today was so shitty,, an entire instagram group chat decided they hated me and to get mad and insult me for hours, and before it got bad i had said well you can't harass me into leaving and then it got really bad and honestly i just feel like shit and it hurts me even more that they probably don't feel like shit for being awful human beings and i don't know what to do about it

skeleton dude: i feel so uncomfortable with this new name 

alien boy: me too man

skeleton dude: i feel so uncomfortable texting people 

gerald: well i mean you’re doing it now so you must not be having that hard of a time

skeleton dude: but like

skeleton dude: for example, earlier i spilt an entire pot of soup on myself, and i thought wow, if i don’t text everyone i know, i’ll look like such a dink, but then i didn’t want to text everyone i knew if i was called ‘skeleton dude’ so i just sat there, covered in soup feeling like a dink

gerald: what the hell is a dink

skeleton dude: of everything i just said, the only thing you’re taking out of it is the word dink?

gerald: i just want to know what a dink is

skeleton boy: you’re a dink, is that enough of an explanation?

gerald: i don’t know what that means but i’m assuming that was rude

skeleton boy: you’re the rude one, comment on what i said

gerald: i don't have anything to say, you clearly overcame it and are texting me now

skeleton dude: i guess

gerald: anyways, nobody liked the old names anyways

skeleton dude: excuse me??

alien boy: oh now i’m ticked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not gonna be sad in the top notes and happy in the bottom ones but dink is my favourite word


	69. Chapter 69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoooooo guys this has 2500 hits and 200 kudos holy shit thank you so much 
> 
> also ! i can't sleep bc i rearranged my furniture and i feel so uncomfortable but it'll all work out 
> 
> but anyways this is a weird chapter sorry

gerald: do you ever think about garbage disposals

alien boy: no?? why do you

skeleton boy: are you kidding me gerard??

gerald: what

skeleton boy: you always get salty when we say dumb shit but then you ask about fucking garbage disposals

skeleton boy: on a side note you also got us to change our usernames and you’ve had that one since like 1786 

gerald: FUCK YOU I JUST WANTED TO TALK ABOUT GARBAGE DISPOSALS AND NOW I’M GETTING ATTACKED 

skeleton boy: i’m sorry man

alien boy: what did you have to say about garbage disposals

gerald: i was just thinking about this 

gerald: in most of the world they don't have them 

gerald: but in canada they call them fucking garburators

gerald: fuckin garburators 

gerald: honestly what the fucK is a garburator

alien boy: u done? 

gerald: you seriously don’t care about garburators? 

alien boy: i mean it’s neat 

alien boy: but it’s just garbage disposals 

gerald: ok i guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh as a canadian i find it weird that americans call it a garbage disposal bc you throuw food down there not garbage but i guess garburator is still a weird word 
> 
> i sound like a crazy person i just wrote for like 7 minutes about fucking garburators i hate myself so much and it's only 12:45 not even like 3 am or anything


	70. Chapter 70

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm losing my fucking mind sorry lol

skeleton dude: hey would you guys mind doing me a favour and only buying me dogs for christmas

alien boy: why

skeleton dude: because i love dogs

alien boy: i mean i love dogs too but you don’t see me trying to receive several 

skeleton dude: but you already own two cats

alien boy: and?

skeleton dude: i mean i hate to perpetuate stereotypes 

skeleton dude: but i don’t think multiple dogs and two cats would be really happy all living together

alien boy: excuse me but i think they’d all be delighted to live with me

alien boy: i mean muffin and blueberry seem honoured 

skeleton dude: i don’t think that’s the point

alien boy: i still don’t think you should get a bunch of dogs though

skeleton dude: i won’t get them for myself, just hope my pals get them for me

alien boy: you’re ridiculous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thought i'd bring up josh's kitties again ??????? i have no clue what the hell i just wrote


	71. Chapter 71

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE EVE !!!!
> 
> i really needed another one of these chapters so here it is

alien boy: you know what hasn’t happened in a long time

skeleton dude: what

alien boy: hey tyler?

skeleton dude: WHAT?

alien boy: are you a really thick blanket? 

alien boy: because i love having you on my bed 

skeleton dude: oh god

alien boy: are you a pancake?

skeleton dude: no i am not 

alien boy: because i’m about to flip you over

skeleton dude: oh my gOD

alien boy: are you an inconveniently placed piece of furniture?

alien boy: because i keep ramming my hips into you

skeleton dude: so we’re going entirely for nasty shit

alien boy: are you boxer? 

alien boy: because i want to knock you out

skeleton dude: ok that wasn’t even sexual that was just weird

alien boy: yeah i kinda don’t know where i went with that one

skeleton dude: maybe that’s a sign we’ve had enough for one day

alien boy: probably

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually don't think josh actually acts like this and i usually try to write this how i think they act but sometimes it's fun to write how i want
> 
> also sorry i'm not that good at writing pickup lines


	72. Chapter 72

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all this one started out rough because i didn't know what to write and i'm sorry for that

alien boy: merry christmas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

skeleton dude: m

skeleton dude: e

skeleton dude: r

skeleton dude: r

skeleton dude: y 

skeleton dude: 

skeleton dude: c

skeleton dude: h

skeleton dude: r

skeleton dude: i

skeleton dude: s

skeleton dude: t

skeleton dude: m

skeleton dude: a

skeleton dude: s 

alien boy: why do we even talk to you 

gerald: you’re by far the two most obnoxious people i’ve ever met

alien boy: what did i do 

gerald: nothing particular

gerald: you're jus obnoxious by association 

alien boy: gee, thanks

gerald: if that was a name pun i hate you

alien boy: it might’ve been

alien boy: what’re you gonna do about it 

gerald: probably just glare at you from a distance 

gerald: i’d also like to point out that it’s not actually christmas yet

skeleton boy: fuck off grinch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'd just like to say happy any other holiday or happy no holiday at all to everyone who doesn't celebrate christmas!! i hope you have a happy holiday season and i'm sorry if i (or anyone at all) ever made you feel left out for not celebrating christmas! love to all !!


	73. Chapter 73

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all this fic is a 91 page document on my computer holy shit
> 
> also i realize that i keep accidentally writing skeleton boy rather than skeleton dude and its probably not confusing or anything but if it bugs you i'm sorry bc it bugs me too

alien boy: so are we allowed to celebrate christmas yet 

gerald: considering the fact that it's christmas, yes 

skeleton dude: thank you 

skeleton dude: merry christmas 

gerald: thank you 

skeleton dude: wow i forgot how anticlimactic christmas is 

alien boy: what do you mean 

gerald: (when you nod your head yes) 

alien boy: hey gee could you kindly fuck off with the justin bieber memes in the middle of tyler talking 

skeleton dude: thank you joshua 

skeleton dude: anyways i mean that everyone gets so into the holiday with ugly sweaters and shit but christmas day isn't that exciting after you finish opening your presents and shit and it's always so hard to remember why exactly everyone was so amped for when the holiday itself is so plain

alien boy: yeah i guess 

gerald: well you're right and all 

gerald: but that's pretty depressing to think about on christmas day 

skeleton dude: well you know me 

skeleton dude: pretty depressing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyways sorry if you disagree with what i said about christmas but theres nothing i can do about that ,, i hope you had a good one though


	74. Chapter 74

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess what guess what !!!  
> I actually wrote some of a new thing today (that probably won't ever get published) but i'm still happy about that !!! and then i realized i hat a shit ton of work to do and couldn't write anymore :///////
> 
>  
> 
> as always, the extended spaces between texts mean a passing of time that's more than like 2 minutes or whatever pace somebody usually answers texts

skeleton dude: why do only 3 of the people in this chat talk

 

alien boy: bc they don’t like u 

 

skeleton dude: we all know that’s not true babe 

 

alien boy: then i don’t know

 

alien boy: i kinda forgot anyone else was in this chat

 

gerald: what’s wrong with just us talking 

 

skeleton dude: nothing really just there’s a lot of people that don’t talk

 

skeleton dude: there’s me, you, gee, frank, pete, mikey, and ryan in this chat 

 

alien boy: wow 

 

gerald: oh shit that’s more than i thought 

 

alien boy: we should get everyone to talk more or remove them

 

alien boy: and add more people 

 

skeleton dude: like who?

 

alien boy: patrick? 

 

skeleton dude: oh that’s a good idea

 

skeleton dude: and how do you propose we get everyone to talk 

 

alien boy: just say hey if you don’t reply to this you get booted

 

skeleton dude: hey if you don’t reply to this you get booted

 

alien boy: ok

 

gerald: ok

 

 

 

frnk: what

 

skeleton dude: ok frank isn’t dead

 

alien boy: congrats on not being dead frank,, NOW TALK IN THE FUCKING CHAT SOMETIMES 

 

frnk: jeez okay

 

memefucker69: what’s up party people , i too am not dead

 

gay elmo: i’m only sending this because pete just called me saying if i didn’t stay in the chat he’d break up with me (even though we all know he’s not going to break up with me)

 

memefucker69: thank you mikes 

 

memefucker69: and you’re right,, i’m really not

 

alien boy: hello hello !! welcome back from the dead

 

gay elmo: i really feel welcome

 

alien boy: i’m glad to hear that

 

 

 

 

skeleton dude: should we kick ryan out yet?

 

alien boy: i think he’s still salty that we kicked brendon out

 

memefucker69: ya that’s bc brendon is annoying as hell

 

skeleton dude: i don’t regret kicking him out

 

_skeleton dude has removed not haunted ryan from the group_

 

gerald: so long, and goodnight

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's that? me trying to actually develop the plot a little bit? unheard of these days


	75. Chapter 75

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my life is honestly such a mess i tried to develop the story but it's shit because i , as a person , am a pile of shit

alien boy: y’all we’re so dumb we were gonna add patrick then make the chat lit again but then we stopped after we removed ryan

 

skeleton dude: sorry i got distracted 

 

alien boy: by what 

 

skeleton dude: i was in the bath

 

alien boy: ok

 

alien boy: are we adding pat? 

 

memefucker69: i think we should

 

gay elmo: i think we should too

 

_ alien boy has added pat in the hat to the chat _

 

pat in the hat: hello 

 

pat in the hat: what is this

 

gay elmo: some dumb chat that only tyler and josh really talk in

 

gerald: i talk too

 

pat in the hat: why am i in it

 

memefucker69: bc we’re shitty friends

 

alien boy: and we need someone to make it fun 

 

skeleton dude: and brendon was too obnoxious so we’re calling upon you

 

pat in the hat: oh 

 

pat in the hat: so this has been going on for a long time then

 

alien boy: a couple of months yeah

 

pat in the hat: and nobody thought to add me until now

 

pat in the hat: some friends you are

 

memefucker69: we already told you we're shitty friends

 

pat in the hat: i can tell 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so proud of myself about patrick's username i'd just like to say that-- also if anyone knows how to change the people in the fic please tell me because ryan and brendon aren't in it and patrick is in it now ,, so please comment if you know how to do that


	76. Chapter 76

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lowkey definitely had a full chapter written about my worries for rob kardashian but i decided the internet didn't need that

alien boy: what if animals actually can talk and they really just don’t like us

skeleton dude: okay wow

skeleton dude: i am absolutely shocked

skeleton dude: i don’t know what to think

alien boy: ok get this: what if they not only can talk, but they have a complete society and when we aren’t paying attention they leave and go chill with their animal friends

skeleton dude: ok that’s a little too imaginative 

alien boy: did you just call me imaginative

skeleton dude: what’s wrong with that 

alien boy: imaginative is something you call a 9 year old boy who writes minecraft fan fiction 

skeleton dude: 1. you were probably a 9 year old who wrote minecraft fan fiction 

skeleton dude: and 2. you were talking about the secret lives of animals and shit 

skeleton dude: what about that wouldn’t make you say someone is imaginative 

skeleton dude: what would you like me to call you

alien boy: daddy

gerald: whoaaa that ends there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lowkey i'm really sorry i have no clue what this chapter is 
> 
> also i need more friends pls if you're as lonely as me you should slide into my comment section


	77. Chapter 77

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo this one might be the weirdest chapter yet i am so fucking tired and i knew how weird and dumb this was when i was typing but kept typing
> 
> also it totally didn't even cross my mind last night that i needed to post which is extra annoying because it's not even because i was getting a good night's sleep because i had to wake up hella early and i got less than 2 hours of sleep and i didn't nap for more than like 2 minutes at a time and i've currently been awake for about 21 hours without sleep (other than those few 2 minute naps) shit is not going well

skeleton dude: guys winter break is about to be over

alien boy: what? no no no please tell me that’s not true

gerald: please don’t mention that we still have like 3 days

alien boy: nonononono

alien boy: oh my god no 

alien boy: i’m gonna need to change my name and move to argentina

alien boy: oh my god 

skeleton dude: why?????

alien boy: i have 4 projects to do and i’ve been ignoring texts from everyone at school for the past 2 weeks

skeleton dude: oh shit

skeleton dude: i just realized how much homework i have too

skeleton dude: fuck

alien boy: really not looking forward to going back

skeleton dude: we can’t

skeleton dude: you were right with the moving to argentina and changing our names

skeleton dude: i’m thinking tim and bill peterson 

skeleton dude: they could never do anything wrong

alien boy: oh my god are we a married couple

skeleton dude: less suspicious

alien boy: i agree

gerald: y’all are the weirdest fucking people i have ever met,, honestly what the HELL did i just read

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'd also like to note that i have gotten a lot of questions and requests that are about brendon- i don't want to add him back very much because i don't like him or his band. he was only ever in this because i felt like that was what you were supposed to do for chat fics, but i got real tired of writing his annoying ass byeeeee


	78. Chapter 78

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new years everyone!! i hope it's better than the last one

skeleton dude: sos

alien boy: what?

skeleton dude: i got lost and i’m in the middle of fucking nowhere

alien boy: what the heck

pat in the hat: where were you going

skeleton dude: i was driving home from josh’s and i missed my turn bc some real good jams were on and i thought i could take a certain road but all of a sudden i passed the city limit sign and there was nowhere to turn around so i kept going and then i did that twice more and i don’t know where to go 

pat in the hat: it’s called google maps

skeleton dude: yeah i guess but i’m scared if i start driving again i’ll get lost again

pat in the hat: well where are you

skeleton dude: literally just the side of the highway

pat in the hat: can you do a uturn?

skeleton dude: yeah

pat in the hat: just retrace your steps 

skeleton dude: i haven't been taking steps

pat in the hat: u know what i mean, just go back where you were

skeleton dude: i guess that’ll work

alien boy: wait dude you left my house like an hour and a half ago

skeleton dude: yeah it’s been rough

alien boy: you’re so dumb

skeleton dude: thanks 

gerald: what the hell tyler

gerald: you and your boyfriend need to stop getting lost and just keeping driving

alien boy: probably

gerald: anyways happy new years losers

skeleton dude: thanks asshole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all this is based on true events,, my friends called me at like 12:30 and were like come over so i drove there and then stayed for like two hours and it was really fun but my dad wanted my to go home so i left and it was 3 am and i havent ever been to my friends neighbourhood but i wanted to go to a certain road and i got to it but it's so far on the edge of the city that i had no idea which way to turn and i thought one way would be good but the second i turned there i saw the city limit sign ,, and where i live theres nothing outside of the city but like farmlands and shit and there was a like 20 meter wide ditch in the middle of the road separating the two directions so i couldn't just pull a uturn ,, after like 5 minutes i found somewhere to turn so i made it back to the city. and then when i got close to my house this one like wouldn't turn green? and i couldn't figure out why and i was there for more than 5 minutes so i ended up just running the red light. it was honestly just such a weird experience in general


	79. Chapter 79

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so thoroughly out of ideas i'm sorry i'm wasting your time with this chapter talking about like season 2 of keeping up with the kardashians

skeleton dude: i need someone to deliver food to my bedroom

 

skeleton dude: please

gerald: get josh to do it i don’t give a shit

skeleton dude: josh is right here beside me

gerald: why can’t you guys do it yourself

skeleton dude: we’re on hour 8 of a keeping up with the kardashians marathon

gerald: i’m not fucking talking to you right now

pat in the hat: ooo what’s happening

skeleton dude: well kim was getting her bentley and khloe was rude to the salesman because he was being annoying and then he yelled at her and kourtney but kim did nothing 

skeleton dude: and then they separated because they were mad at each other and then kim showed up where kourtney and khloe were eating and hit khloe 

skeleton dude: and then obviously khloe wasn’t gonna be nice to her and then kris took her side which pissed off khloe and kourtney 

skeleton dude: but then khloe and kourtney tried to say hey we shouldn’t have been rude to that dude but kim is still acting like she’s an angel but she’s actually being a mega bitch and treating everyone like shit 

pat in the hat: what a bitch??

pat in the hat: honestly they’re all pretty fucking crazy but i understand why khloe and kourtney are mad at kim sometimes she can be so crazy

skeleton dude: they’re just a group of horrible people and most of the time it’s entertaining but right now i’m incredibly frustrated at how dumb they are 

gerald: why are you supporting them

gerald: if their drama starts because they’re buying fucking bentleys then everyone should stop paying their bills

skeleton dude: i thought you said you didn’t want to talk about them 

gerald: well i’m not saying i do just that i’m annoyed by them 

skeleton dude: so if you’re not busy could you still bring us some food?

pat in the hat: actually i can but only if i can stay and watch it with you

skeleton dude: yes but it might not be pg13 at all times if you know what i’m talking about

pat in the hat: worth it for the kardashians

skeleton dude: that’s the kind of commitment i look for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know if i've mentioned but i really wish i had friends like these that would watch keeping up the kardashians with me


	80. Chapter 80

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 80 what the actual heCK
> 
> anyways this is inspired by how messy my life is and then how badly i need friends who will help me out like this

alien boy: fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck 

alien boy: fuccccckkkkkkkk

skeleton dude: babe what’s wrong?

alien boy: school tomorrow

gerald: i feel ya

alien boy: i mean it was a joke a couple of days ago but it’s tomorrow and i’m so not ready to go back

skeleton dude: it’ll be okay man

alien boy: i have nothing ready

alien boy: i forgot to wash my clothes so i don’t have anything clean, i haven’t even prepared lies for why my homework isn’t done, i don’t have food to eat, and theres probably more i’ve forgotten about

skeleton dude: ok we’ll help you

gerald: well school doesn’t start until 9 so you could either get up early and wash your clothes or you could stop at the mall

alien boy: well i just don’t have any clean shirts

skeleton dude: oh i can lend you a shirt

alien boy: you’re really small though

skeleton dude: i’m sure i have big enough shirts 

skeleton dude: or shirts i stole from you

alien boy: okay

gerald: so one problem solved

gerald: ok so we need excuses for your homework

skeleton dude: oo tell them you were at your grandma’s deathbed the entire break

gerald: that’s depressing wow

alien boy: but that’ll actually work i think

gerald: alright and i’ll make you lunch tomorrow

alien boy: you don’t eat lunch though 

gerald: yeah i’ll get mikey to make you lunch 

alien boy: do you really think he’d do that

gerald: if he doesn’t we just punch him, take his lunch and run

alien boy: sounds like a pretty decent plan 

skeleton dude: and if you forgot something else just stop drop and roll

gerald: ohh thats a good idea

gerald: as you drop to the floor throw in the finger guns

skeleton dude: solid plan i love it

alien boy: well i guess

alien boy: anyways i’m gonna go to bed i’d like more than an hour of sleep even though it’s kinda looking like that’s how much i’m gonna get anyways

alien boy: at least my coffee machine is working

skeleton dude: okay i love you goodnight

alien boy: i love you too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyways it's 12: 45 my alarm goes off at 6:30 and i'm not tired and usually i don't give a shit but not the first day back you know? anyways peace out love youuuuu allllllllll


	81. Chapter 81

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has nothing to do with anything but i think i might be in love with kian lawley? i mean he's 5 years older than me but i found his channel like 2 days ago and i've been non stop watching his videos,, like he's super entertaining and funny and shit but he's also genuinely probably the most attractive people ever. he's soooo fucking attractive (which probably makes him seem more entertaining i really don't know?) honestly if you don't know what he looks like fucking google it he's got a nose ring and tattoos and then just an attractive face and it's lowkey incredible 
> 
> I sound so fuckung stupid talking about this but he's hot as hell and that needs to be appreciated and i don't have any friends i can talk about stuff like that to sorry 
> 
> i hope you like this chapter though i'm about 82% confident that i don't hate it yet

skeleton dude: i’m so tired of waking up early

alien boy: bitch me too 

gerald: saaaaammmmmmeeeeeee

pat in the hat: same here it fucking sucks

skeleton dude: what do we do about it?

alien boy: i’m gonna stop going to any classes before 5pm 

gerald: i’m about 99.5% sure that you would miss all your classes

alien boy: oh yeah

alien boy: that’s probably not the best idea then ,, i still wanna pass my classes 

alien boy: sorta

skeleton dude: the worst part is that school doesn’t start until 9 but i have to wake up at 6:30 to leave at 8:30

skeleton dude: i have no idea why it takes me so long to get ready

alien boy: i take a long ass time too ??

alien boy: and i don’t do shit i just throw pants on and some shit in my bag

skeleton dude: i wonder what would happen if i just didn’t

alien boy: didn’t what

skeleton dude: like didn’t leave myself two hours 

alien boy: oh same i gotta start doing that too 

skeleton dude: i think i’m just gonna leave myself 4 minutes tomorrow see how it goes 

alien boy: i’ll do the same

skeleton dude: i genuinely don’t see why it could go wrong

gerald: i can confirm that not that much goes wrong

alien boy: alright lets do this shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyways i'm fucking out here @ 2 am ,, fucking my day up by thinking about fucking kian lawley and watching his videos and videos with him in them (note- a lot of them aren't very good) 
> 
> also can i mention that i feel super ridiculous for how attracted i am to him even though he's fucking 5 years older than i am and that's really weird of me


	82. Chapter 82

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly why am i still watching kian lawyley videos like i was yesterday?? honestly just proves how few fucking friends i have

skeleton dude: i think it’s funny how much i complain about school considering how little i do

alien boy: dude i feel that 

skeleton dude: at most i just sit quietly 

alien boy: same like i spend most classes on my phone or talking to someone or sleeping or eating

alien boy: honestly i waste so much time 

gerald: they waste yours too though 

alien boy: i don’t really feel like going in on the public education system but that’s true

gerald: oh how did giving yourself 4 minutes in the morning go

alien boy: we both missed first period

skeleton dude: yeah i got in a lot of trouble for that

gerald: how did it take that long

skeleton dude: josh doesn’t believe in clocks or some shit and took a full hour and a bit without noticing 

skeleton dude: and i was gonna be late anyways because i still took more than 4 minutes and didn’t care enough to walk to school so i just waited for him

gerald: well i mean you’ve just got a goal to work towards

skeleton dude: that’s true 

gerald: dreams don’t come true over night

skeleton dude: preach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anywho i haven't slept in a long time and it takes me soooooo fucking long in the morning and it's so hard to wake up i hate myself whatever thouggghhhhh
> 
> aaaa i really fucking need friends and/or a boyfriend


	83. Chapter 83

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this yesterday and before i posted it today i wanted to write tomorrow's chapter so that i stayed ahead and i wrote about half of a chapter's worth of texts and it was all just trash and i had to delete it because i really am trying to make it at least decent content y'know?
> 
> also i'm about to get about 2 times as busy and being in hotels a lot of weekends and then since i won't have weekends off my weeknights might get really busy so i don't know if i'm even gonna bother trying to post daily , because i get really upset when i miss a day
> 
> i also think i owe an apology to anyone who has read sing to the sky, i don't know what to do with it right now and i've been neglecting it for too long. as i'm writing this note i've decided i'll do a little update chapter thing that just sort of explains why

pat in the hat: wait what the actual fuck

gerald: what

pat in the hat: what the fuck does that say up there

gerald: several things?

pat in the hat: but why was it ignored that tyler said josh doesn’t believe in clocks

gerald: i’m pretty sure it was a joke

skeleton dude: no it’s not he avoids clocks

alien boy: not really 

skeleton dude: at all costs

alien boy: not at all costs???

alien boy: i would like to clarify: i don’t keep any clocks around me when i’m trying to get things done because i get really anxious about time and being late instead of being productive

pat in the hat: that obviously doesn’t work if you missed an entire class because of it

alien boy: i’m just doing my best to make it in this dark world

pat in the hat: chill it’s just fucking clocks you’re not that deep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please please please recommend music i should listen to!! i love listening to different things
> 
> and if you're looking for new music i hella recommend a band called panucci's pizza,, they're really really good man,, the music is hard to find since it never got popular but they're on itunes and spotify and you can also find it all on youtube and they're just so good,, the music is really good and their song titles are the best you've ever seen i can guarantee


	84. Chapter 84

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all like i said yesterday i'm about to have 0 free time on the weekends so if i'm M.I.A. that's why
> 
> i have to wake up at 5:20 tomorrow and be alert all day and it's nearly 1:30 and i'm about to cry wow 
> 
> •just so you know in this chapter- i am canadian so my opinion of geese might not be the same as someone somewhere else in the world i really don't know

gerald: if geese could talk what would they say

skeleton dude: they’d probably just run around screaming swear words at each other

gerald: but i wonder if they’d explain why they’re such assholes

skeleton dude: i don’t think there’s any explanation 

gerald: but is that because they can’t talk so humans don’t give them a chance

skeleton dude: oh 

skeleton dude: i guess i really never thought about that

skeleton dude: i guess i gotta give geese a chance

gerald: but the thing is geese are still assholes

gerald: they haven’t given people a chance 

alien boy: guys 

alien boy: go the fuck to bed 

skeleton dude: i will never sleep 

alien boy: just go to bed 

skeleton dude: no

alien boy: go to sleep 

skeleton dude: fine :(

alien boy: thank you 

gerald: you may be able to make him go to bed but you’ll never stop me

frnk: go the fuck to bed gee

frnk: i don’t know why in hell josh just called me telling me to send you to bed but fucking do it

gerald: ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if i have time to write then there might actually be something happening with frank and gerard in the next chapter oo


	85. Chapter 85

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is really short but i laughed so this is what you get sorry folks

gerald: i ! hate ! kids !

skeleton dude: i ! hate ! you !

alien boy: why ! are you ! guys ! so ! hateful ! towards ! each ! other !

skeleton dude: who ! the ! fuck ! are ! you ! with ! your ! fucking ! random ! ass ! positivity !

gerald: outta ! my ! face ! with ! that ! shit ! 

alien boy: why ! does ! it ! bug ! you ! that ! i ! don’t ! want ! you ! two ! to ! be ! assholes ! to ! each ! other !

skeleton dude: because ! why ! the ! fuck ! are ! you ! meddling ! in ! our ! affairs !

alien boy: why ! the ! fuck ! are ! you ! calling ! them ! your ! affairs ! 

skeleton dude: because ! they ! are ! our ! personal ! affairs !

alien boy: fucking ! stop ! that !

skeleton dude: why ! do ! you ! care ! 

alien boy: because ! you’re ! my ! boyfriend ! and ! he’s ! one ! of ! my ! best ! friends ! 

gerald: fucking stop

gerald: why the fuck are you guys so fucking extra it was funny at first but y’all need to fucking chill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was such an old meme wowwwww


	86. Chapter 86

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i have a bruise under my toenail and it's such an unpleasant feeling i crave the sweet release of death

alien boy: there’s literally 5 days left this semester and i have an entire semester’s worth of stuff to do 

gerald: fuck off with that shit about school

alien boy: what would you rather i talk about 

gerald: well i don’t actually want to talk to you 

alien boy: tyler can you come beat up gerard

skeleton dude: no 

alien boy: pleaaaaaassssseeeee

skeleton dude: you’re so needy 

alien boy: (:)

skeleton dude: what is that 

alien boy: a smile and a frown all in one 

skeleton dude: you’re the weirdest person i’ve ever met

alien boy: will you still beat up gee though

skeleton dude: fine u dumbass

alien boy: honestly you’re kinda my bitch

skeleton dude: this must be what hell feels like 

alien boy: ummm this is what the greatest good you’re ever gonna get feels like 

alien boy: i am your WIFE

skeleton dude: that’s enough for one night josh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter took me like an hour to write even though it's actual crap and i ended it with a reference to the incredibles why does anyone read this


	87. Chapter 87

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey hey !! just wanna say i'm trying to reply to every comment (and i mean there arent that many i'm not that popular) but i forget a lot and even more of the time i just don't know what to say so i promise i'm not that much of an asshole and i actually really do appreciate every single comment you guys leave

skeleton dude: why am i the least lucky person ever

alien boy: you’re not the least lucky person

alien boy: you met me :)))))

skeleton dude: shut up let me complain about the compilation of not actually that bad but still bad things that have all happened recently

alien boy: ok i’m sorry go ahead 

skeleton dude: well it started when i was babysitting and one of my kids fell off a swing onto her head and i had to call an ambulance and it was really fricken scary 

skeleton dude: then my fucking brother stepped on my foot and theres a huge bruise under my toenail and that shit fucking hurts

skeleton dude: my headphones spontaneously broke the fuck in half

skeleton dude: i’ve got 7 exams in the next 3 days

skeleton dude: then 4 more in the week after

skeleton dude: and on top of all that i lost my wallet

alien boy: awh dude i’m sorry

alien boy: wanna come over ?

skeleton dude: for what

alien boy: i wanna make you feel better

alien boy: actually that sounds creepy i meant make pasta and eat it while watching mulan

skeleton dude: i’ll be there in 3 minutes

gerald: wow i keep forgetting josh is actually a good boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think it's funny how most people write their group chat fics about real life events and they're also really funny things they do with their friends but mine is just me listing all the shitty things that have happened the past couple of days and then writing what i would want my boyfriend to say if i had one


	88. Chapter 88

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this week is going so fucking slow i want to die
> 
> but i went to the gym today for the first time in months and it felt surprisingly good 
> 
> and in other news i have a final tomorrow morning that i have not studied for and i'm only gonna get like 5 hours of sleep and it's not about to go well to be honest but it's my own fucking fault and it's even worse that i hardly care

alien boy: hey 

alien boy: hey gerard

alien boy: hey

gerald: what?

alien boy: my mILKSHAKE BRINGS ALL THE BOYS TO THE YARD 

alien boy: AND THEY’RE LIKE 

alien boy: IT’S BETTER THAN YOURS

alien boy: DAMN RIGHT 

alien boy: IT’S BETTER THAN YOURS 

alien boy: I CAN TEACH YOU 

alien boy: BUT I HAVE TO CHARGE 

gerald: i don’t have anything to say to that

gerald: why did you do that 

alien boy: you know you love it 

gerald: i mean

gerald: i’m not opposed to it 

gerald: i’m just confused 

alien boy: honestly me too 

alien boy: it’s just about to be finals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok lowkey not sure whether i'm getting more comments because this fic is getting more hits or whether it's because nicer people found it


	89. Chapter 89

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was just like oh wow i'm just gonna post a prewritten chapter of this, then make a short playlist, then go to bed ! should take less than 20 minutes !   
> but here i am now an hour later, unnecessarily long playlist made, with a newly written chapter? ok

alien boy: the weirdest feeling is waking up in the wrong room of your house

gerald: the strategy to not do that is actually to go to bed in your bed

alien boy: well i usually try to 

alien boy: but i saw a sad commercial so i went and layed down where muffin and blueberry were and they’re so soft and sweet 

alien boy: and i got distracted by the rhythm of their breathing

alien boy: so i fell asleep 

skeleton dude: you shouldn’t have been watching tv dude we have tests all four periods tomorrow 

alien boy: yeah 

alien boy: the issue is: i don’t care that much 

skeleton dude: why not

alien boy: because i have two very soft kitties

skeleton dude: but i’m sure those kitties like to eat

skeleton dude: and you can’t afford to feed kitties if you don’t get into college and therefore don’t get a job

skeleton dude: plus eventually you would die and those kitties would eat your rotting flesh 

alien boy: wow 

alien boy: comforting

skeleton dude: you’re welcome 

alien boy: i didn’t thank you 

skeleton dude: you should have 

skeleton dude: also have you ever considered putting the kitties in your bed so they can sleep beside you and you won’t wake up in the middle of the night on the floor 

alien boy: FUCKING BRILLIANT 

skeleton dude: that’s my name

gerald: your name is fucking brilliant?

skeleton dude: do i look like a liar to you?

gerald: well i guess not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also does anyone have a good (free) website to download music (album by album preferably) without the formatting you have to do from youtube to mp3? i can't find what i'm looking for and am salty about it 
> 
> and if you don't know by not, muffin and blueberry are josh's kitties


	90. Chapter 90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tomorrow is the last day of the semester so obviously i decided to not get a decent night's sleep?? why exactly did i choose that?

alien boy: you know what would be sick

 

skeleton dude: if i could turn my locker into a fridge and fill it with food 

 

alien boy: ok how did you guess exactly what i was going to say

 

skeleton dude: wait are you serious??

 

alien boy: i mean not word for word but that’s what i was saying 

 

skeleton dude: whoa

 

skeleton dude: that’s actually weird 

 

alien boy: are we secretly related??

 

skeleton dude: fuckkk,, i hope not 

 

alien boy: if we’re related i’m breaking up with you

 

skeleton dude: it would be mutual

 

alien boy:i don’t think we’re white enough to do that 

 

gerald: guys the telepathy thing is just for identical twins 

 

alien boy: well i don’t think we’re twins 

 

skeleton dude: yeah we’re definitely not twins 

 

gerald: neither of you bothered to think that maybe you guys spend a lot of time together so you have similar ideas?

 

alien boy: seems unlikely

 

gerald: are you sure? 

 

skeleton dude: nahhhhhhh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you guys want to send me reccomendations for things to happen in this fic? i mean i get them occasionally and i don't ever really do them but you could try and waste your ideas on me


	91. Chapter 91

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fyi i will be in a hotel with my dad tomorrow night so no chapter will be posted !
> 
> and i changed things up in this chapter so i hope you don't hate me for the fact that i am 0% creative

alien boy: tylerrrrrrrrrr

 

skeleton dude: josssshhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 

alien boy: i wanna change my username 

 

skeleton dude: then do it 

 

skeleton dude: there’s nothing stopping you

 

alien boy: yes there is 

 

skeleton dude: enlighten me 

 

alien boy: i want to keep matching with you 

 

skeleton dude: we don’t match right now though 

 

alien boy: that’s why we need to change them 

 

skeleton dude: when did this go from you wanting to change your username to both of us having to 

 

alien boy: it was never just me

 

skeleton dude: actually i’m okay changing it if you want

 

skeleton dude: what are we changing them to 

 

alien boy: how about dog breeds?

 

skeleton dude: every part of me wants to hate that

 

skeleton dude: but i almost support it 

 

skeleton dude: which ones should we be?

 

alien boy: chow chow and pomsky?

 

skeleton dude: i’m supporting it less and less

 

alien boy: poodle and golden retriever?

 

skeleton dude: please no 

 

alien boy: mutt 1 and mutt 2

 

_skeleton dude has changed their name to josh stop this isn’t a good idea_

 

_alien boy has changed their name to tyler stop let me be_

 

josh stop this isn’t a good idea: i dig this 

 

josh stop this isn’t a good idea: it’s a little long though

 

_josh stop this isn’t a good idea has changed their name to josh stop it_

 

_tyler stop let me be has changed their name to tyler stop it_

 

tyler stop it: why is this the best we’re gonna get 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i reallllllyyyy wanted to keep dog breeds but i obviously couldn't think of something that worked (and i don't think these will last long, i just need to think of something to change it to, which in all honesty is more work than i usually put in to this fic)
> 
> i'm really tired, so goodnight if it's night, good morning if it's morning, good afternoon if it's afternoon
> 
> lots of love to everyone !


	92. Chapter 92

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i was gone two days in a row!! i was at a hotel one night (as I said) but last night i fell asleep studying for my exam (and i have another one tomorrow but i didn't want to be gone for too long) 
> 
> anyways this is my response to people wanting me to bring brendon back.

tyler stop it: honestly i’d rather break both of my legs than talk to brendon ever again

josh stop it: why?? i thought you guys were friends

tyler stop it: we were 

tyler stop it: but he broke up with ryan and then he must have stolen ryan’s songbook or something because he just posted himself singing ryan’s song and calling it his song

josh stop it: wow

josh stop it: what a fucking dick??

tyler stop it: i know !!

gerald: i never fucking liked that kid

gerald: i put up with him because ryan is such a nice guy

tyler stop it: oh yeah and did you hear he cheated on ryan too 

gerald: fuck with who 

tyler stop it: that dallon kid

gerald: aw i thought he was really nice

tyler stop it: he totally is ! 

tyler stop it: brendon told him he had already broken up with ryan 

gerald: yeah i'd rather break my legs than talk to him too 

josh stop it: i’m thinking i’ll go break his legs

gay elmo: i feel that i should stop you from doing that

gay elmo: but also fuck him up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope that clears something up on how i feel about brendon urie, AKA a man who is only famous because of ryan ross but acts as if he didn't need ryan and has written like 2 good songs in his lifetime, kicked hard working dallon out of the band ryan ross started and is using the name ryan came up with to get more money, treats his fans like shit, a big part by supporting zack whatever-his-last-name-is who is a massive dick to everyone but thinks he's relevant even though he's a security guard to a singer who's barely relevant himself !!! i honest to god hate brendon urie and am lowkey disappointed in myself for taking until he kicked dallon out to realize how little of people's time he's worth !! i don't really want any more comments about bringing him back thank you !!


	93. Chapter 93

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly i want to die so bad 
> 
> i feel like there's nothing i want to be when i'm older (and that's not as far away as it seems) and i mean the only thing that's even remotely a 'dream' even would be being a writer but i'm nowhere near even remotely good at that. like i don't even read fucking books. and i'm so fucking beyond tired of hearing that i'm still young or i'll figure it out later because i'm obviously fucking stressed now and i don't really fucking want to wait until i'm in my fucking fourth year of university to figure that out and i don't actually give a rats ass if that's what you did and if that's what you think is the better thing to do. i'm fucking useless and am guaranteed to end up in a dead end 9-5 but i don't even know what i'd do there because i'm useless at pretty much absolutely fucking everything and i hate having to face that every fucking day of my life. i wish i were fucking dead rather than be stuck living this life that couldn't even keep it's shit together until i was like 9

josh stop it: i would love taco bell right now

tyler stop it: but we’re hanging out in like 20 minutes and you said we could get pizza

josh stop it: we could get both?

tyler stop it: thats a shit ton of food

josh stop it: we’re growing boys we deserve it 

tyler stop it: you’re gonna throw up dude

josh stop it: is that a bet?

tyler stop it: oh my god you’re the worst

josh stop it: i’m not the worst 

josh stop it: take that back

tyler stop it: you’re so over the top 

josh stop it: :(

tyler stop it: fine we can get taco bell 

josh stop it: no we’re getting both 

tyler stop it: ok just don't throw up in my bed 

gerald: friendly interruption to point out that this is a family show and we don’t talk about beds

tyler stop it: sorry 

memefucker69: wait what the fuck who is who???

frnk: i have no clue 

memefucker69: they’re so alike sometimes i can’t figure it out

gerald: it’s literally not that hard

gerald: they have the other’s name in their username

gerald: and it says where they changed it what they changed it from 

frnk: it’s too hard on my eyes to read

gerald: you sound like an old man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyways i'll be over here contemplating whether it's even worth living the next couple years and whether i'd rather die now or later because my life is worth absolutely nothing


	94. Chapter 94

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone commented on this recommending a short film to me (their username is literally i love this short film and i reccomend it) and i watched it and it was really powerful, if you have like 15 minutes you should watch it too. here's the link: //www.youtube.com/watch?v=zIO4j4ze8Nc

gerald: i wonder what it’s like to get a good amount of sleep 

josh stop it: i don’t know if i’ve ever done that 

josh stop it: i never even slept as a kid

frnk: i usually don’t sleep more than 10 hours a week let alone 10 hours a night like you're supposed to 

josh stop it: what the fuck dude??

frnk: what ??

josh stop it: less than 10 hours of sleep a week??

josh stop it: that’s like less than an hour and a half every night

frnk: you said you didn’t get enough sleep ever either

josh stop it: yeah but i usually sleep like at least three or four hours a night, or on weekends like up to 6 sometimes

frnk: that’s a lot of sleep 

josh stop it: it’s really not that much

josh stop it: but dude you really need to sleep sometimes 

memefucker69: as a frequently sleeping individual, i can confirm that that is definitely not enough sleep 

frnk: didn’t realize you were the sleep police 

memefucker69: i’m not the sleep police but i am gonna start forcing you to sleep sometimes

josh stop it: i think that would make you a lot like the sleep police 

memefucker69: get off my back ok i just want my bud to be slightly more well rested

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is for everyone complaining about only some of my characters talking ,, it's actually a lot of work to have them all talking but i do promise that i will try !! 
> 
> anyways i have an exam in a few hours and i haven't gone to bed yet so goodnight!!


	95. Chapter 95

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is called: me, wanting to have tyler talk about something i do that i think is funny, but then wondering what mikey might have to say about it 
> 
> also i haven't listened to mcr in too damn long how is three cheers such a fucking good album jesus christ

josh stop it: why does anybody talk to me 

gay elmo: dude don’t even say that 

gay elmo: i’ve spoken like 56 times in total throughout my life and i still talk to you 

josh stop it: no lmao mikey i was about to tell a story 

josh stop it: but i appreciate that so much god bless 

gay elmo: oh 

gay elmo: well carry on just ignore me 

josh stop it: shh i won’t ignore you 

memefucker69: i won’t ever ignore you mikey !!!

gay elmo: we all know that’s not true pete 

gay elmo: last week you didn’t talk to me for 3 days because i fucking sneezed while you were in the shower 

gay elmo: i don't even know why that’s a fucking problem

josh stop it: what the hell pete 

memefucker69: in my defence :

josh stop it: what?

memefucker69: i actually have no defence i’m not really sure why that bugged me so much 

gay elmo: now that thats over with i guess?, tyler u had a story

josh stop it: well fuck i did but it isn’t half as entertaining as that

gay elmo: please don’t let pete think he entertained you, tell your story!! 

josh stop it: damn i was just gonna talk about how i always give people a thumbs up when they’re stopped beside me 

gay elmo: that actually is funny bc it’s something i do too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay for my last exam being tomorrow! but boo to the exam itself i don't fucking wanna do it


	96. Chapter 96

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't have anything to say other than no chapter tomorrow, i won't have my computer! not that anyone cares i just like to pretend there's someone who sits on their computer staring at a blank screen waiting for a notification that i posted and then they read the chapter and then go directly to sleep (which is obviously not going to happen because that'd be really weird tbh

tyler stop it: we should start an accapella band

gerald: why exactly would we do that

memefucker69: umm because it would be dope?

gerald: why are you supporting him?

memefucker69: because it would be dope??

gerald: i will leave this chat if you guys start singing

memefucker69: what’s that supposed to mean?

 gerald: you know very well what i mean

memefucker69: no but like 

memefucker69: i’m sitting in my room right now

gerald: what the hell are you talking about 

memefucker69: if i were to sing a song 

memefucker69: what would you do? 

memefucker69: how would you feel?

gerald: like my friends are idiots 

memefucker69: wow 

memefucker69: maybe you’d actually feel like you don’t support your friends !

gerald: wow, that hits hard

memefucker69: the sarcasm is unappreciated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this kind of shit entertaining to anyone? i never know and i kind of just post whatever and hope it's enjoyable 
> 
> also i've got a little bit of free time so i should be able to write a little bit hopefully !! i'm very excited about that , i've had a couple of fics that have been in the works for too damn long


	97. Chapter 97

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who fell asleep before posting like 3 nights in a row !!!!!!!!! guess who wrote a really weird chapter that isn't funny or interesting and hardly gives a shit!!!
> 
> i've been watching the stupidest fucking youtube videos like 24/7 all week which is dope i love wasting all of my time

memefucker69: when we all grow up can we live in a house together 

josh stop it: that would be so sick 

tyler stop it: that’s honestly a dream of mine

memefucker69: same though

josh stop it: i don’t think i’d ever sleep 

gerald: no 

gerald: that’s not happening

memefucker69: don’t be a party pooper

gerald: y’all would all fucking die

gerald: and i don’t want to be responsible for that 

tyler stop it: as if you’re responsible

frnk: i’m with gee 

frnk: i’m not about to become all of your moms

josh stop it: as if you guys could take care of us

frnk: as if you could take care of yourselves??

josh stop it: maybe you’re right

memefucker69: we would all die 

memefucker69: but it would be fun

gerald: still no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i honestly have no clue why people seem to like this because as i've proved i don't really give a shit about it ! like i do love this but i also write fucking whatever and post it as soon as it's long enough tbh


	98. Chapter 98

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> she's short but i at least think she's funny i dunno though

tyler stop it: who would support me if i dropped out of school and joined the circus

josh stop it: well,, i’ll always support you 

josh stop it: because like i love you and shit

josh stop it: but babe

josh stop it: is that really the best idea

memefucker69: i love that tyler is getting all sweet tryna tell josh he’s stupid 

tyler stop it: we’re being really fucking harsh today aren’t we 

frnk: what’s your circus talent?

tyler stop it: what do you mean?

frnk: like to be in the circus

frnk: you need some sort of talent

frnk: like you need to be an acrobat or some shit 

tyler stop it: oh i guess i never considered that 

tyler stop it: is petting cats a talent 

josh stop it: just go home dude 

josh stop it: stop while you’re at least slightly ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> but also why am i josh and why do i not have ideas for this fic someone please mail me ideas


	99. Chapter 99

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOS what should i do for the 100th chapter??? please tell me I don't want to fuck it up

tyler stop it: wow ty i really want to change my username 

 

josh stop it: then do it see if i care

 

josh stop it: i actually want you to 

 

tyler stop it: then you should be the one to pick it out 

 

josh stop it: don’t pin that on me

 

tyler stop it: what’s my contact in your phone 

 

tyler stop it: i’ll change it to that

 

josh stop it: you know what it is 

 

josh stop it: and why i’m not saying it

 

gay elmo: now i’m curious 

 

tyler stop it: tell the world tyler 

 

josh stop it: not happening 

 

tyler stop it: do it

 

gay elmo: !!!!!

 

josh stop it: k fuck its daddy dun

 

gay elmo: fucK

 

gay elmo: that is not what I wanted

 

josh stop it: sorry to disappoint

 

_tyler stop it has changed their name to daddy dun_

 

josh stop it: be that way 

 

_josh stop it has changer their name to josh’s slut_

 

gay elmo: honestly couple goals 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i sorta realize that daddy dun is close to daddy b but i also realize that i'm too tired to care 
> 
> also ty's new name is the name of something else but idk if i can talk about that on here rip also i don't know why i'm bringing it up just to say i can't talk about it but i'm a dumbass bitch


	100. Chapter 100

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmhhmm look at me go i waited like a week and a half to post this and it's kinda underwhelming
> 
> but i would like to say thank you all so much for reading this for so long it means a lot to me! i was gonna be much more sentimental but honestly i can't be bothered right now sorry and thank you

daddy dun: i just realized how long we’ve been in this chat

josh’s slut: yeah it’s been a long time 

gerald: i would be so sad if it died 

josh’s slut: did gee just express…. an emotion?

gerald: fuck off i’m very emotive

daddy dun: emotive 

gerald: fuck off about that too

frnk: gee is using good words, what have you done today

josh’s slut: fuck it’s not that big of a deal

daddy dun: and i’ve reminisced about this chat frank step off

gay elmo: why are we being so hostile 

gay elmo: we could remember how josh and tyler weren’t even dating when this thing got started

memefucker69: were we even dating when this started

gay elmo: i really don’t remember when we started dating

memefucker69: neither do i

gerald: wow good going guys 

memefucker69: ok well we’ve been in this chat how long and you and frank still aren’t dating 

gerald: we’ve been dating for like a year and a bit 

frnk: gee??

gerald: oooh fuck i was not supposed to say that

josh’s slut: are you friggin kidding me?? you’re here to tell me that you two motherfuckers have been hiding this shit from alllll of us for ‘a year and a bit’???

daddy dun: hmmmmmmm i see how it is then 

gerald: sorry?

daddy dun: mhmm it’s a little late for that shit now isn’t it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i know that i took a super long break before this chapter but i think i've gotta stop with the constant updates for now. i haven't decided whether i'll do an update every couple of days or just not post for a while, but i promise this fic isn't over, if anyone cares 
> 
> see you when i see you, lots of love to everyone who has ever read this, it means a lot more to me than you may think


	101. Chapter 101

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back from the dead???? i wish this was for a better reason. the chapter itself is about it, but check the end note please! and while i'm at it thank you so much for all the support, whether you leave comments (my fav), left kudos, or even just have clicked on this. it means a lot.

daddy dun: how do you get someone deleted off of wattpad

 

josh’s slut: what 

 

frnk: what ? since when were you writing shit on wattpad

 

daddy dun: since, like, ever dude

 

gerald: ah wattpad,,, classic

 

gerald: why do you need someone deleted?

 

daddy dun: bc they reposted my shit

 

gerald: what’s the username? 

 

daddy dun: zoeeblurryface, whatever that’s supposed to mean. why?

 

gerald: you’ll see in a sec

 

_gerald has added zoeeblurryface to the chat_

 

gerald: what’s up biTCH

 

zoeeblurryface: what? who are y’all?

 

gerald: your worst nightmare

 

gerald: by the time you know who we are, it’ll be burned into your memory and you’ll see us when you close your eyes

 

frnk: time to chill gee 

 

gerald: i think the fuck not frankie 

 

daddy dun: what we’re trying to say is you reposted my stuff on your wattpad

 

daddy dun: and we’re gonna need you to take it down

 

zoeeblurryface: you can’t prove that

 

daddy dun: bitch? do you know who the fuck i am

 

daddy dun: even if i couldn’t prove it (which I can easily, ya dumb cunt) it wouldn't matter

 

daddy dun: because we’re still gonna fucking box

 

zoeeblurryface: box?

 

frnk: box? 

 

daddy dun: yeah you heard me 

 

daddy dun: meet me in the ring

 

daddy dun: we’re gonna box 

 

zoeeblurryface: what the hell 

 

gerald: you messed with the wrong damn group chat 

 

gerald: see you in hell 

 

_gerald has removed zoeeblurryface from the group_

 

daddy dun: ok now seriously how do i get her deleted 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok y'all heres the Juice  
>  SpookyFaces (i hope that makes a link to their ao3 but if not sorry i don't know how to do that) let me know that someone... (obviously zoeeblurryface i've already used their name i don't need to pretend like i give a damn about whether or not i'm saying their name) has reposted this fic on wattpad COMPLETELY without my consent or credit to me. i dont know how big of a deal this is to some of you, but it's a big deal to me. this is plagarism, and isn't technically illegal because i don't have copyright on it, but you probably get the idea. anyways, i'm genuinely wondering if it's possible to get this person deleted. it really bothers me that this has happened, and i don't really want to just get over it. this person has other posts, one of which i recognize (500 Baskets by emeraldcitydowntowngirl (which is one of the most popular fics on ao3, don't know why you thought you could get away with that)) and others that i don't recognize (i think SpookyFaces said one of theirs was stolen too) but i'm sure that if i were to look them up i would find them under different authors posted long before zoeeblurryface got her grubby hands on them. 
> 
> i would like to clarify, although it's probably super obvious, none of my work has been posted to any other website by me. i have a wattpad account under the same name as this one, and it does not have anything posted to it. 
> 
> if you are zoeeblurryface (what's up bitch) and you are reading this about to copy and paste to your wattpad , you can catch me in the fucking ring. i almost fucking hope you repost this, shout yourself out for being so stupid you can't even write your own fics !


	102. Chapter 102

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!!!!!! i wrote sum of this so here it is lol
> 
> i actually think this chapter is good so u better like it or i'll be grumpo

daddy dun: how hot does human flesh burn?

frnk: the same temperature as a psych ward

daddy dun: really? wouldn’t it matter the exact materials the building was made out of? 

daddy dun: cite ur sources please

frnk: i dunno, maybe go check one out 

gerald: i’d say that was smooth 

gerald: but smooth is flirty and that’s illegal 

josh’s slut: flirty is illegal??

gerald: yes

gerald: what i’m trying to say though is that it was like a smooth pick up line, except instead of a pickup line it was a go-check-yourself-into-a-mental-hospital line

josh’s slut: sounds pretty flirty to me 

gay elmo: check yourself into a mental hospital lines are how we real emos do it 

memefucker69: damn straight 

daddy dun: ok like i get that we've just revolutionized romance

daddy dun: but how hot does human flesh burn?

memefucker69: why do you want to know?

daddy dun: because my arm hairs are on fire and i don't want the rest of my arm to light up

josh’s slut: what the FUCK 

josh's slut: you didn’t think to fucking mention that? 

daddy dun: no not really 

gerald: what the actual fuck josh

daddy dun: i was curious

frnk: and on fucking FIRE 

daddy dun: calm down

josh’s slut: calm down? you. are. on. fire.. put. it. out. 

daddy dun: how do you put out fires again? 

gay elmo: ok wait josh, you were feeling curious enough to ask us questions,,, but none of them included putting the fucking fire out?

daddy dun: nah not really 

daddy dun: just didn’t cross my mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how often should i aim to post? i can't go back to daily but i think i need something to aim for. i've got other stuff that i've been writing ( ;) ) and i've got a lot on my plate at school at the moment, but i wanna try!!! i can promise nothing but that the chapters are (based off the ones i have written) even more nonsensical than usual

**Author's Note:**

> hey, thanks for reading!! i hope you enjoyed it!! please comment below if you have any input whatsoever! 
> 
> lots of love


End file.
